


London Inquires

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: Rasing Hell, Heaven, and Hel [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Mettions of Lucifer - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Becuase SNEEKY SNAK, Gabriel owns a candy shop, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry parsaltoung isn't becuase of the Horcex becuase come on!, Hermione was adopted by Loki(Gabriel), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Parseltoung Hermione, Remus is breafly mettioned becuase his in the background at some points, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Dursleys suck okay, becuase Loki is a SNEk, mettions of Child Abuse, not-so graphic sences of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Harry James Potter-Fell, born Harry James Potter, didn't mean to make friends with the snake in his Aunt's garden. He really didn't, but the Snake was nice. Nicer than anyone else the nine-year-old had met that he could remember, anyway. Plus the Snake like him too.___________________Gabriel really didn't plan on meddling on wizarding affairs. After that last time had gone for no better expression, pear-shaped( that was just about 19-20 years ago with a quartet of his followers) and yet he still had. It really wasn't his fault. The poor girl was being abused by her step-father and her mother. The poor girl started following him after her birth-father had died and well he really couldn't help it.





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: So... Harry potter timeline is moved up 11 years. So instead of Halloween 1981, Voldy's downfall was Halloween 1992, and Harry was born in July of 1991... thus starting our series in 2001 while the Apoclous didn't happen we'll place in 2000. Making Adam, Warlock and The Them 12 (Warlock may or may not be an actual warlock {Wizard... half-blood because Mis Young was a squib and so thought everything that happened during the whole apopuclips was Adam show is magic at a late stage but then forget about because she never told Mr Young nor Adam and we all know that it wasn't wizard magic so no letter} and he may or may not be in his second year {which means he's in the same year as The Weasley Twins are}.) And Thus we begin...

Harry James Potter-Fell, born Harry James Potter, didn't mean to make friends with the snake in his Aunt's garden. He really didn't, but the Snake was nice. Nicer than anyone else the nine-year-old had met that he could remember, anyway. Plus the Snake like him too.

* * *

  
Anthony J. Crowley, also known as Crowley, really hadn't meant to befriend the young wizard he met in Surrey. He really hadn't but the poor boy was severely malnourished, had visible signs( Well visible to occult and celestial beings) of abuse, and an overwhelming ominous power dripping from a lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Still, he really hadn't known what befriending this boy would lead him to do.

* * *

  
Hermoine Jane Granger-Lokidóttir, once known as Hermoine Jane Granger didn't mean to be adopted by Loki. It kinda just happened, just like most things in her life. For inestest the time her step-father had shot across the room after a particularly bad beating. Or the time she made her self disappear when he had flown into a drunken rage.

* * *

  
Gabriel really didn't plan on meddling on wizarding affairs. After that last time had gone for no better expression, pear-shaped( that was just about 19-20 years ago with a quartet of his followers) and yet he still had. It really wasn't his fault. The poor girl was being abused by her step-father and her mother. The poor girl started following him after her birth-father had died and well he really couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Snake In The Garden

The occupants of Privet Drive, if asked about the odd boy from number four would answer with," The only boy in that house is Dudley Dursley, and he isn't odd at all." Then turn you away. This was in fact was not quite true. There was another boy who lived in number four. The nephew of Mrs Putinia Dursley and Mr Vernon Dursley. The son of Putinia's estranged sister who no one spoke of. One, Mr Harry J Potter. Why everyone instead that only Dudley lived there with his parents would be anyone's guess but one could image the wards the surrounded the property was part of it. Wards that did not deter a certain snake-eyed demon.

* * *

  
Anthony J Crowley was particular for many reasons. One he was in every sense of the phrase, not human. For two, he had been around since Eden and was at least 6,000 years old( Relatively the phase 'older than dirt' would be quite more accurate in this and not at all offences). And lastly and most important to this story, he could change shape into a snake and on this particular day in late May, he decided to take the day off of mildly annoying humans and being a general nuisance to sunbathe as a snake in one of the most pleasant (if you were a demon) subdivisions in Surrey. And so there he was sunbathing in the front garden of a particular number Four when this small child, smaller than anyone the boy's age should be, started to weed the garden. Taken back by this Crowley lifted his serpentine head and looked at the boy before hissing out in the language of snakes," Oysss... mindsss notsss blockingss outss the ssssun?"  
"Oh? sssorry Mr Sssssnake... didn't mean tosss blockhiss it'sss outsss," The little boy said as he moved. Crowley stared at the boy and asked," Yousss cansss underssstand messs?"  
"Uhmm... I sssopose sssso."  
"Whatsss your namesss?" Crowley asked more than a little intrigued. The boy looked at him and hissed in answer" Harrissy"  
"My namess Crowley." Of course, Crowley came out more of Crawley but it was still his name. Harry smiled and the two talked while Harry worked. That was until a pencil of a woman came out of Number four and scratched at the boy," Boy! you get in here and cook dinner. Duldly-kins and your Uncle will be home and I want dinner to be ready by then. NOW."  
Crowley, of course, wondered why there wasn't anyone mentioning the screaming and the blatant abuse when it hit him. The taste of magic. Not demonic magic( which almost always tasted of sulfur and something else depending on the demon) and not grace or Anglic( that always tasted of stardust, unless it was coming from an angel who hadn't been connected to the host in aeons as his angel had, and some sort of herb) but pure magic. Something that reminded him of Merlin (who was a nice chap once you got a few pints of ale in him) and that one wizard who could speak parseltongue ( Sal Somthing or rather, both Crowley and the Wizard were black-out drunk, and both where bemoaning a fight with their own 'friends' at the time) and of that shopping district that he sometimes veneered down when he was feeling particularly gifting( always for Azria always for his Angel) and he knew oh he knew what this child was. He smiled up at the kid and said, " I'llsss ssseee yousss tomorowss, kid" then slithered away back to where he had parked the Bentley.


	3. Chapter 2: The God in South Lambeth

If mentioned to anyone in South Lambeth that the Bankerlen-Granger residents were abnormal they would shrug and continue on their way. That was just the way it was. This wasn't Baker street, nor was is Mayfair or Soho. It was South Lambeth and it was the perfect hunting grounds for a certain Trickster god. Loki was walking along the streets when he heard the sounds of a child in pain. Oh, that didn't bode well for him. He turned himself invisible and followed the sound. Only to be shocked to find one of his followers. A nine-year-old by the name of Hermoine Jane Granger. A sweet little thing who he hadn't heard from in a month or so( the actual reason he was here really. The three months leading up to this month of silence were filled with prayers of fear and the last one was cut off with a scream). Hermoine was being beaten by her step-father of two years and her own mother. Not something Gabriel( because at this moment it was more the archangel of Justice then Loki who was present) was okay with at all. He decided that he showing himself to mortals like these was a must and became visible right then and there.  
"Now... this is a predicament..." Loki said as he stepped from the shadows. The two adults swirled around and the man asked," Who are ya? What are ya doing in my house?"   
"Loki... as for what I am doing? I am taking Hermoine from you. She is a nine-year-old kid who I can be 1000% sure hasn't done anything to deserve this. So yeah there is no stopping me.." He smirked before snapping his fingers two copies of adoption papers already signed( miraculously by both parties involved) and then he turned to Hermoine and said," Pack your stuff kid... you moving in with me k?"   
Hermoine just nodded and grabbed her things. The two left and Loki took his new charge to the flat he had rented in Waterloo.


	4. Chapter 3: A Demon and an Angel Adpot part 1

On the way back to London Crowley dialled his angel. Aziraphale was in his shop when his phone rung and of course, the only other being who regularly called him was, in fact, his friend and fiance Anthony J Crowley. Picking up the old rotatory phone( of course, it was blessedly updated every so often by Crowley now that the two lived with each other) Aziraphale answer," Hello, my dear."  
"Azira... I have some alarming news. Luckily it's not another Apolcoulipes but... There is a kid with powers involved," Crowley said. Aziraphale frowned but asked," Dear, what happened?"   
This lanched Crowley into a full recounting of what he witnessed in Surrey not that long ago. Aziraphale frowned deeply. How could someone do such things to a child? He couldn't know, so he asked Crowley," What do you plan on doing, dear?"   
"Besides showing 'em the reason I am called the Serpent of Eden? I don't know Azria... the only thing that comes to mind is adopting the boy," Crowley replied. Aziraphale nodded then remembered that Crowley couldn't see that so he said," I believe that might be best. How are you going to go through with it?"   
"Can't really miracle the certificates with all the magic surrounding the boy. Happen to know a good Goblin though... I'll swing by Daligon Ally before I get home," Crowley replied. This needed to be done by the books (it also didn't help that Adam had kinda banned him and Aziraphale from messing with people's lives like that but you know son of the Morningstar and all that.) and so swiving so he headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron Crowley headed towards the Wizard shopping district. 

* * *

  
Once parked outside of the Leaky Cauldron Crowley slipped into the old bar. Tom the Barkeep looked up from the bar and nodded to the demon before saying," Evening Mr Crowley, Haven't seen you around here since '61."   
"Ya... just was caught up with some business for eleven of those years. Now if you'll excuse me," Crowley waved at the innkeeper and head out the back. A snape of his fingers and the brick wall peeled away into the archway and Crowley walked through. Even late at night, The Alley was a bit busy, not as busy as it would be in a few months but busy none the less. He hurried to Gingots bank and walked up to a goblin.  
"Hello, I would like to speak with the account Manger of the Fell-Crowley accounts and request a meeting with the manager of the Potter accounts if posable?" Crowley asked the Goblin. Said Goblin looked up and asked," Proof of identity?"  
Crowley pulled down his sunglasses and spoke in perfect Gobbledegook( it was after all language that all demons{ and the more schooly or older angels} could speak on principle)," Is that really necessary..."   
"I am sorry Mr Crowley. I'll get Larkar and see if Griphook can spare some time to meet with you," The goblin squeaked out before hurrying over to the offices of said goblins. Crowley pushed his glasses back over his eyes and frowned. Larkar's family had been his and Aziraphale's account mangers since they opened their account back in the 1600s ( Then it was just Crowley's but as the years went by Aziraphale need more places to store books and after a night of drinking Crowley had of handily mentioned his vaults and Account at Gringotts and hence it became the Fell-Crowley account) and Larker himself was pretty good at keeping a lid on how nither of them really aged( as all Goblins would be, but unlike some who we wouldn't mention, he would not sell out any of their secrets for any trinket). And he didn't wait long for Larker. Larker led Crowley to his office and Crowley smiled when he saw Griphook ( Crowley had run into the younger goblin once or twice in the bank's vaults). The door shut and Larker asked," How is it we can be of service to you Mr Crowley."  
"I recently came across a young wizard child in Surrey. A sweet boy, really. Too sweet for the treatment he received from his Aunt..." Crowley told the two Goblins. Griphook raised his eyes and asked," And how douse this pertain to us?"  
"The boy's name was Harry. Harry Potter, Mr Griphook. And he was being abused and the amount of wards and blocks on him and the house would be enough to kill a fay and would be strong enough to severely weaken a god," Crowley stated with absolute severity (he still wasn't sure how Harry was still alive with that amount of blocks on his core and soul. It was something not even Hustir would dare to do). Both Goblins stood there in horror and anger. Who would dare do that to a youngling? Who would do such things to a child? Most adult wizards couldn't even stand that much damage on their core. Larker frowned and said," I take it you want to adopt young Mr Potter then?"   
"If possible... I plan on picking him up tomorrow with my partner," Crowley stated leaving no room for argument. Larker nodded and said," We'll schedule an appointment for the day after tomorrow to go over the blocks and wards on young Mr Potter as well as removing any of them that are deemed too dangerous( which in this case would be all there are some cases where there are some that are needed) as well as finalizing the vault transfer from his magical guardian."   
"And who might that be?" Crowley asked wanting to know who had put a child in such a place. Griphook pulled out a letter," One Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts."   
"Ummm Douse he have to sign as well?" Crowley asked. Larker shook his head," No only Mr Potter's legal guardians. In fact, Mr Dumbledore won't be notified until the proceedings are finalized since Gringotts knows that you and Mr Fell wouldn't harm a child willingly."   
Crowley nodded sommely ( he was really glad that they didn't have to kill Adam. The kid was smart and well risen, thank someone) as Larker handed him the adoption papers and a demonic/Angelic blood quill( it was made from a feather of his and Aziraphale's in 1807 and was the only blood quill that would work on either him or Aziraphale. And since all binding contracts or papers in the wizarding world had to be signed with one { all that were signed by wizards/witches 17 or older anyways} they had it made as soon as possible) Crowley signed what would be the most important document of the past 50 years of his life. Larker and Griphook nodded and Crowley put the documents in his coat before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4: A Demon and An Angel Adopt part 2

The drive to Surrey was slight and for once Aziraphale wasn't complaining about Crowley driving over the speed limit. Even The Bentley had deiced not to play any Queen songs on this particular drive ( which that in itself was a sign on how palatable the tension would be... I also couldn't find any Queen songs that would work for this sense so...)  
The fact that they reached Privet drive just after 11:30 ( they left at 9:03) would also attest to this fact as well. Crowley parked outside Number Four and handed Aziraphale the adoption papers before saying," I am going to talk to him for a bit, I need you to talk to the Dursleys for me. Please Azira just until I can tell him what's going on."  
"Right... dear are you sure that...." Aziraphale started before he was meet with a Snake that one would normally suspect to see in England. Shaking his head before opening his door and letting Crowley slither off into the garden before walking up to the front door. He could feel the wards and other such things trying to keep him out but no Wizard magic had been able to do that since Merlin ( and the lad was to kind to never try to do such a thing).

* * *

  
Crowley slithered into the back garden where he wasn't all that surprised to see Harry weeding the flower beds. He slithered up to him and hissed out," Howisss it'ssss goingsss?"  
"Mr Crowley? Whatsss hissss you doingsss heresss?" Harry hissed back when he saw the snake he had spoken to yesterday. Crowley slithered up to the boy and told him," Do'ssss yousss wantssss tosss leavhisss thissss placisss?"  
Harry nodded but said," I'hisss don'tsss havhisss anywerhiss hisslssss."  
"Notsss quithisss truesss. Got'sss anothisss questionsss for yousss, Do yousss belivhisss in magic?"  
"I think ssssso. Uncle Verrrrmon ssssaysss there'ssssss no sssssuchisss thing butssss... Mohisst peoplesss can'tssss talk to sssssnakessss," Harry replied. Crowley laughed (it actually sounded like a human trying to imitate a cat hiss but try laughing when you don't have the right vocal cords to do so). Harry looked at him and Crowley morphed into his human shape ( imagen the shock) and said," So kid, let me reindouce my self, I am Anthony J Crowley... and your Aunt and Uncle will be calling you in... three, two, one."  
"HARRY POTTER!" A Bellowing Whale of a man( honestly he was fatter than the prick who got beheaded in Aziraphale's stead during the french revolution). Harry winced and Crowley's eyes narrowed before he followed the boy (wisely not touching him). To say the fear on the faces of the Dursleys brought joy to his face would be like saying the Sky is perceived as blue (dame it Science class and taking apart my analogies!). A defendant yes.  
"Crowley... your glasses," Aziraphale said handing them to him. Crowley smirked but put them on before saying," So your the Dursleys then? What kind of name is that? Dursley?"  
"H...ho...wh...wha...who?" Vernon started to ask but Crowley cut him off," Don't answer that. Azira, Angel... do you think Adam would be mad if..."  
"It's for a good cause, I think he wouldn't mind, besides the longer, I have to stay here the more likely I will do something I will regeat," Aziraphale replied. With a smile, Crowley snapped his fingers and the two adults turned stiff while Harry gasped at them. Crowley winked at him then asked Putina and Vernon," Would you like to have Harry taken off you hands?"  
Vernon answered," Of course, That FREAK doesn't belong with proper folks, would have dropped him at an Orphanage if it wasn't for the bloody protection and money Dumbledor gave us."  
Aziraphale glared at him and Crowley was suddenly more glad he wouldn't ever have to face the angel in battle. The Principality glowered," proper folks? You are no more proper folk then those who deal with their souls are after a few years in Hell. Far less actually, far far less. To harm an innocent child just because he possessed a gift that you don't."  
"Angel... threaten later, question now," Crowley coughed before smiling softly at him. Aziraphale took a breath but continued to glare at the to humans before Crowley suggested," Angel why don't you take Harry to get his things in the Bentley while I finish this up?"  
Aziraphale nodded before turning to Harry and asked," Why don't you show me where you sleep?"  
The two hurried out of the room and Crowley frowned," Whatever money or protection Dumbledore gave to you is invalid now, you will sign this form and then you'll never have to see, be near, around, or even hear from Harry as long as me or Aziraphale is alive or until he is of age, then that is entirely up to him."  
Both Petunia and Vernon signed the papers without a sound except the scratching of a pen. Once signed Crowley tucked the paper's into his pocket and walked out before snapping his fingers again, this time having the two pass out uncofterbly with only the vague memory that someone else had ever lived in the house. He was met with a pouting Aziraphale and a shy Harry, who only had a blanket and a few tin solders. He looked at the cupboard under the stairs and let out a low hiss. Inside the cupboard was a small mattress and a whole bunch of oversized clothes. He looked at Harry then to Aziraphale and said," We are deffently stopping by a shop or two on the way home."  
"And lunch... I think," Aziraphale nodded as they led the nine-year-old boy into the Bentley.

* * *

  
Harry was overjoyed, he really was. He was rescued from the Dursleys, magic had been confirmed to him by said rescuers, and for the first time in his young life, he was going clothes shopping. Crowley (who was the snake he had befriend yesterday) and his friend ( they were something more than that he was sure but what he didn't quite know. They kinda reminded him of two people he must have known when he was even younger. A Moony and Pads?) were really nice too. Azira ( he remind him of Moony {He thinks so anyways} and had asked him to call him that) had looked horrified at his cupboard and whispered," you little darling... Just grab what you want we'll buy you new things."  
That was the first time he had been called something other than freak, Boy, or Scarhead ( Dudley was perticerly found of that one and it wasn't even creative). He liked Crowley, even if his snake-like eyes were sort of creepy. Some sort of song started playing and he saw Aziraphale shake his head fondly before saying," The Bentley seems to be back to its self."  
"Of course it is... Harry, what do you think of Queen?" Crowley asked. Harry looked at him and asked," of England?"  
Azira's soft laugh made Harry blush but Crowley just stared at from the rear-view mirror and muttered," I am going to murder the Dursleys..."  
"Now Dear... that's a bit extream. Besides your car has been playing the Best of Queen since the first week you had it," Azira stated like it was a normal thing for cars to be playing one CD on their own. Crowley shook his head," Ahhh 1933... One of the better years of the last century. Though the '70s weren't that bad either."  
"Umm... Mr Crowley..." Harry started to ask before he stopped himself. Uncle Vernon hated it when he asked questions. Azira looked at him asked," What is it, Harry? It's alright to ask."  
"Well... it's just, you both talk as if you were alive then... but neither of you look any older then your early 30's."  
"Ahh yes... was wondering when you'd ask that. See we're not really... human. I'm more of an angel who slandered vaguely downwards then fallen," Crowley said like that made sense to anyone (it did make sense to Aziraphale and Crowley but no one else) before Azira said," I am an angel... Crowley here is on of the first demons... but we're mostly retired."  
"Mostly retired?" Harry asked. Crowley chuckled," Head offices couldn't kill us so they left us alone. Still, think Tenes has something to do with that but no one's seen her since a few years after the flood."  
"Your really an angel and a demon then?" Harry asked in awe. Azira nodded. Harry smiled at the two occult/ Ceclistal beings as they drove down the highway seemly, not noticing how fast they were going. It wasn't until they reached London right around noon that he realized that it took less time then it would have normally. Crowley parked the Bentley outside Rosebery Kebab House ( a burger restaurant in Soho) and he said," Lunch?"  
"Then shopping, I think," Aziraphale said and the three went inside the restaurant.

* * *

  
A while later, with a full belly, the small family headed out to the shops. It didn't take long for Aziraphale to find out what Harry liked to ware and soon they had a cart full of various clothes for various occasions( half of it looked like a lighter version of Crowley's normal outfits and the other half looked like a mix of casual wear and Aziraphale's attire. {'No Tartanten, Angel,' Crowley had to constantly remind Azira} and a few flannels, jackets and a couple of blue shirts) a cart half full with the necessary things such as toys, furniture and personal care products. Aziraphale paid while Crowley and Harry put the new objects in the Bentley's never-ending trunk( Before they had left Aziraphale and Crowley and miracle an extra room to the first and second floor flat. { Okay so they transferred the attic to a liveable space and one that any child would be envious of that became more opened spaced when Aziraphale learned that Harry had been sleeping in a cupboard} exept the only furniture in it was a bed and wardrobe). Soon they were on the way to the Shop while Crowley told Harry all about the Wizarding world and as well as their opponent with Gringotts the next day. Aziraphale smiled as they pulled up to the shop and said," Here we are..."  
"You live in a shop?" Harry asked. Crowley smiled," Above it acctully. Angel, why don't you show Harry around while I bring his things in?"  
"Alright Dear, " Azira said and kissed Crowley's cheek. Crowley's blush made it seem like he had hair that had rapidly grown on his face but he stuttered out," I... I won't."


	6. The Wolf Nighbors of Loki

The flat in Waterloo was above a little sweet shop that Loki ran with his son Feniri and kid Jörmung( Jörmungandr was non-binary and thus went by They/Them pronouns) that was next to an antiquities shop that was run by a Man name Draogn and flatmates/ family who lived above that shop. They were quite neighbours when X wasn't causing explosions on the roof garden( Thank goodness for both Draogn, Magey and Loki's power's otherwise the whole block would've been destroyed ten times over). Gabriel and Hermoine had arrived just in time to see such an explosion happen and to see Arthur in front of the shop. The blond looked at Loki and smiled warmly," Hello Loki... Who's this?"  
"Hermoine, meet Arthur Pen-Anfarwol, Arthur, meet Hermoine Granger-Lokidottir."  
Hermoine smiled at the new name and Arthur shook his head," adopted did ya? I owe Em's ten pounds."  
Another voice spoke," When will you learn Arthur... don't bet against my brother. Oh... Loki, can I speak with you? In privet?"  
"Magey... yeah let me help get Hermoine settled," Loki replied and led Hermoined into his shop, through the back room and up the spiral staircase up to the flat. The first floor was layed out was something magical for sure. The stairs went all the way to the second floor and came up in the back of a spacious living room. The west side of the room had a woods mural and a television set with the lastest gaming system( which at the time was the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and the very first Xbox system and the Nuon. These were also known as the Sixth generation consoles) a DVD player and two bookcases filled with DVD's and video games. To the East was a mini library with at least ten bookcases lining the wall and two little reading nooks. The Northside of the room had an open kitchen that was cut off from the rest of the room by a bar and archway. The south side had two doors than a dining area( a round table with eight chairs around it). In the kitchen was a black-haired man in his early twenties dressed in red flannel and a pair of jeans that were held up by suspenders with a pair of army boots on his feet. He was talking to a sandy blond man with a scar over his face and dressed white button-up with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green and yellow vest with a pair of jeans. Behind the blond was a little girl about Hermoine's age in a jean jumper and a green shirt underneath it. By the stove was a woman with her oak brown hair whipped into a braid over her shoulder dressed in a pair of black jeans and a mint tank-top, cooking. The woman turned around and smiled," Brother... Oh, and who's this?"  
"Hermoine, this my sister Sphinx, my son Feniri and our friends Remus Lupin and Rose Griffens."  
Rose look at Hermoine and mumbled," you're magical... like Magey, Draogn, Uncle Remmy, and me."  
Sphinx looked at her brother before shaking her head," You are worse then Crow...( both she and Gabriel knew that she meant Crowley but the other's didn't). Still... I hope you like Scotch Collops and sprouts. Jörmung should be back with truffles here soon."  
"Thank you, Miss..." Hermoine said. Loki looked at Feniri and asked him," Fen could you clean up the spare room... the one that Rose stays. Magey asked to talk to me. I'll be back for dinner."  
"You better Lok..." Sphinx muttered as she returned to the dinner. Remus smiled at her before telling Fenrir," Thank you Fen... We best be going. Rose has her lessons tomorrow, I also need to head to the bank."  
"Uncle Remmy... Will I get to see Dray tomorrow?" Rose asked as the two left. Hermoine didn't hear the answer as Fenrir led her up to the second floor. This floor looked different in the fact that it was mostly a hallway. On the south side, there were three doors while the north had two. on the east side, there was one. Fenrir smiled and said," The far door is the third bathroom. The door's on the left are Sphinx's room, the second bathroom, and Jörmung's room. The one across from Sphinx's is mine and the one next to it is yours. Pa's is downstairs."  
Fenrir led her to the last room where she was surprised to find two beds. One was a bunk bed with a desk on the bottom while the other one was a normal bunk bed. Fenrir smiled," My brother's Vali and Narfi use to live with us but they decided to move to America for a few centuries, so Rose often uses the bottom bunk."  
Hermoine nodded and placed her stuff next to the bed with a desk before asking," Who are Remus and Rose?"  
"Remus is a werewolf wizard and Rose is a witch, who is distantly related to Draogn, so she visits him sometimes. Remus also works at the shop part-time. Any other questions?"  
"One... what was that explosion?"  
"That would be X... she's a scientist who has a tendency to, when board, try and experiment with magic and science combinations. It's actually thank's to her that Draogn's and our shop work properly. Magic has a tendency to fry electronics and the such," Fenrir explained before asking," what primary did you go to?"  
"Wildwood Grammer... why?" Hermoine asked. Fenrir nodded and said," Pa's going have to transfer you to Elk Valley is all. Rose gouse there as well. Probably only will go for a year... but will see."  
"Can't I be homeschooled?"  
"I'll ask..."


	7. Blocks on a Core

Harry woke up the next day with the sun shining through the window. He smiled at the realization that yesterday was not a dream and hurried over to the wardrobe and dragged out some clothes. Once he was ready there was a knock on the door followed by Crowley's voice," Harry? Azira had walfuse and crepes for breakfast."  
Harry smiled softly to himself and opened the door and smiled widely at Crowley who yawned," you're a morning person then...Come on, kid."  
The two hurried down to the first floor where Azira was dishing out walfuse and crepes as well as two mugs. One Harry was pretty sure was tea and the other coffee. There was also a cup of orange juice at the table. Crowley picked up the coffee and took a sip before mumbling," you're a miracle, Azzzira."  
"And you're a sleepy snake, Crowley. Why Larkar insisted on having a moring meeting I'll never know," Aziraphale hummed while he ate. Harry smiled and asked," So Larkar is a goblin? and goblin's speak Gobbledegook, which you both speak?"  
"Ya... When I first met a goblin I thought they were messenger Demons or something. What surprise it was when old Merlin said they where a type of humanoid," Crowley said before sipping more on his coffee. Aziraphale nodded and soon they were all packed in the Bently heading towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

  
It wasn't long until they had parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Aziraphale frowned at the establishment and mumbled," I wish they had a better entrance."  
"They have two other's Azira... on in Knockturn and the other in Graystone Walk. Both of which are harder to get to and you hardly like Knockturn anyways," Crowley stated as they walked into the bar. Aziraphale told Harry," Stay with me now... and stay close."  
The three hurried to the backdoor where once again with a snap of Crowley's fingers the archway to Diagon Alley showed. Harry stared in awe before Crowley and Aziraphale rushed him to the marble building of Gringotts. They walked all the desk goblins to the middle one and Crowley coughed then spoke," We have a 9:30 appointment with Larker and Griphook."  
The Goblin looked at the three and nodded before leading them off to a side hall and to a door that had the name 'Larker' printed in gold. The Goblin knocked and soon the door opened to show an older goblin who nodded at Aziraphale and the first Goblin left. The room was small and there was another Goblin as well as a younger one  
"Larker... Harry this Larker, Mine and Aziraphale's account manager... And this Griphook, the Potter's account Manger," Crowley induced the two goblins and the five sat down. Larker nodded and pulled out a small pin and a piece of paper from his desk and said," Quite, Mr Crowley do you have the paper's with you?"  
Crowley pulled out the adoption papers and Larker smiled," Yes it seems that everything is in order... Alright, before we begin, Mr Potter would you so kindly allow me to prick your pointer finger?"  
Harry looked at Azira and Crowley, who both nodded, and said," I don't mind Sir."  
Nodding Larker picked up the pin and pricked Harry's right pointer finger and had him place the blood on the paper. The paper glowed a bright yellow before dimming. It now read:  
_Harry James Potter-Fell_  
_Biological Son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans_  
_Adopted Son of Anthony J Crowley-Fell and A Zira Fell-Crowley_  
_Date Of Birth: July 31st 1991_  
_Date of Adoption: May 29th 2001_  
_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Incarsinated) _  
_Godmother: Alice Longbottom( Hostablized from the Cruciatus Curse)_  
_Other Family: None in the magical world :_  
Harry looked at the script with vague remebernece vague but there none the less. Before the letter continued_:_  
_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black — Blood_  
_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter — Blood_  
_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell — Blood_  
_Third in Line to the Ancient and Noble House of Slythien- Conquest _  
_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt- Conquest _  
_Third in line to the Family of Pendragon Vaults_  
_Heir of the Noble house of Phantomehive- Blood_  
_Heir of the Noble house of Crestenstar-Macalus- Marygae/Blood_:  
Crowley stared in awe and wonder at what was written. Even if Harry never gained two of the vaults he would still be well off. Larker hummed and told them," Very well. Now let's see if there are any blocks on Mr Potter's core."  
Griphook nodded and flicked his wrist and a scroll appeared next to the paper and Larker asked Harry," If you could place your dominant hand over this scroll and repeat these words, Magia non abscondar et ero vagus et sursum meo usque in sempiternum. Magiae naturalis consequentia non videbit omnis."  
Harry did so (surprisingly not messing up the production of the words) and the scroll glowed as it unrolled and started to read:  
_Parsletoung: 80% blocked (failed 20%) By Albus Dumbledore_  
_Parslemagic: 90% blocked (failed 10%) by Albus Dumbledore _  
_Wandless Magic 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_  
_Wordless Magic 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_  
_Loyalty potion keyed to:_  
_Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore (placed by Albus Dumbledore _  
_Hate potion tied to:_  
_ Severus Snape, death eaters, Slytherins (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_  
_Compulsions:_  
_slack at homework_  
_Listen to Albus Dumbledore_  
_Hate on Slytherins _  
_don't follow the rules (All placed by Albus Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley)_  
_Magical Gifts: Parseltongue, Healing, Mother's Protection, Magesight._  
_BLACK MAGIC DETECTED!! :_  
Crowley frowned as Aziraphale asked," Black Magic?"  
Larker frowned and said," The only way to tell is to do a black magic deep check... or well."  
"It's a Horcrux... Luckily that's something I can deal with... We'll do that tonight. Best if done within our own wards," Crowley stated before saying," The other stuff... now that might need to go. How much would it be to remove the blocks, compulsions, and potions?"  
"Normally it would be 50 galleons but... since they have been on since Mr Potter was a year old it will be an extra nine," Griphook replied. Aziraphale nodded and said," Take 59 galleons from our vault..."  
Harry looked at Aziraphale then to Griphook before asking," Is...Is there anything off my parents in their vaults?"  
"Indeed... Their wands, a few photo books, and journals. I can bring any of them to you at any time, Mr Potter," Griphook said nodding. Harry smiled then said," Okay. Will the Cleasing hurt?"  
"It's not fun... but if you do well we can stop and get Ice Cream," Aziraphale said. Harry nodded and Griphook led Harry, Crowley, and Aziraphale off to the cleansing room. Once they had done the cleansing and Crowley grabbed a few galleons from his vault they head to a candy store nearby.


	8. Meetings in The Park

Loki had decided that homeschooling Hermoine for the last year of her muggle education would be easier on both of them. Now that didn't mean she wouldn't have friends, nor did it mean it was just her. In fact, that was what Magey had needed to talk to him about.

* * *

  
_Once he had reached the ground floor he found Magey leaning against the Cooker. She smiled and said," So... Loki, I am assuming you're going to homeschool her for the last mundane school year. Or try to anyway." _   
_"What do you mean try?" Loki asked glaring at the mage. Magey looked at him and said," The Shop... Loki. I was going to suggest allowing me to teach her. Draogn has a friend in Soho who recently adopted as well. Lovely couple, they are. You don't have to decide yet, but it would be appreciated if you chouse soon. I'll even cover basic spell-casting." _   
_Loki looked at her and nodded," I'll see what Hermoine wants to do... will you thank Draogn for the potions?" _   
_"Honestly... Lupin shouldn't be drinking that. If Draogn knew..." Magey mumbled and Loki nodded," I know. Fen just recently got him to accept the lessons of control but I am not sure how well it will go." _   
_"Ya? Well, watch that man. Also, Tell Sphinx she still owes Draogn a visit with Rose... Their family after all," Magey said before leaving the backroom._

* * *

  
Loki shook his head but smiled. That was two day's ago and his sister was standing in the kitchen with a pointed look. He looked at the Egyptian goddess before asking," What is the matter?"  
"Nothing yet... but maby today you should let Fenrir and Jörmung run the shop. We need to be scarce near lunch. There is a couple in Surrey who deeply deserver some Just Deserts and I am needed in America for a few days anyway..." She said this avoiding her brother's gaze. Loki frowned and asked," Sphinx..."  
"Azira and Crowley... If we plan on staying hidden then letting them know we are in town will be the worst plan since I let Lu talk me into babysitting his son," Sphinx said her eyes glowing a light blue. Gabriel looked at her and nodded his eye's glowing a golden hue, both understanding that if the two former field agents knew they were out and about then Micheal and Rapheal would learn sooner then they were ready for (Okay to be honest SPN Apolicoueps hasn't happened so their good for another 8 years and even then Tenes knows Lu is actually in LA and not the cage so they good. Doesn't mean that Gabriel isn't going to annoy the literal hell out of Sam and Dean at some point while Hermoine is at Hogwarts) and they really didn't want to deal with that. So Loki nodded and said," All right... I'll tell Jörmung and Fen... when are leaving you leaving?"  
"In an hour... you know the time difference and stuff. Also wanted to ask Hermoine if she wanted any rare books from Rabbithole Route ( This was the main American supernatural shopping district, located in Fremont,  
California and across the San Fransico Bay from Standford) since it's close by where I am needed."  
"Just tell me you are not needed in Standford..." Loki sighed. Sphinx smirked," I'll tell you it's not Samual. If that will help..."  
Loki shook his head as she laughed and dished out the pancakes she had been making. Jörmung and Hermione were the first to the table while Fenrir had yet to get up. Loki shook his head and headed up to wake his son up.

* * *

  
Aziraphale had been meaning to try out Loki's Lollies Candy Shop and Bakery since he heard of it, but the occasion never arrived until today (really every time he tried the Shop was closed for some reason or Adam had asked them to visit {Adam should be noted knew that the shop was owned and run by Loki and Sphinx, henced helped postpone the ineffable meeting} or Crowley had been wanting to go on a trip) and Aziraphale couldn't hope for a better day. He hummed as Crowley dove the Bentley to Waterloo and down the street of said shop. Once they got there Crowley parked on the opposite of the shop and the trio head inside. A young man in a green shirt and a tartan vest who wore a pair of green sunglasses over his eyes smiled from behind the counter and said," Wellcome to Loki's Lollies, how can I help you today."  
Crowley nudged Harry over to the counter and the boy asked," Umm Can I have a the Treacle Tart ice cream please?"  
Aziraphale nodded and asked," as well as one coconut ice, a bag of Bonnons, and one Angelwing Molt Cake..."  
The way Crowley looked at the last one was one of someone who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Harry didn't have that control but The man behind the counter shook his head," What name shall I call out then?"  
"Fell... Heya Jörmung. Anthony, Azira... I am surprised to see you here..." The voice of Magey rang from the entrance. She looked at Harry and smiled," And this must be Harry."  
Crowley shook his head," Haven't aged a day since I last saw you have ya, Mage..."  
"I go by Magey now Anthony... and you know that. Jörmung, Draogn asked me to get Arthur's truffles. You know how he gets after a particular case..." She hummed then turned to Aziraphale and said," I have that book you asked for a while back. Honestly..."  
"Magey... slow down, relax, breath," Jörmung said before whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was made her smile and then she turned to the trio and said," When you're done, meet me at the park nearby yeah?"  
The two immortal men nodded before she left with a bag. Soon Harry, Crowley, and Aziraphale walked out of the shop each with a sweet in their hand( Crowly had the Coconut ice while Aziraphale was pleasantly munching on Bonbons) and headed to the park. When they got to the park they saw a black-haired man in a grey and white flannel, a pair of jeans and army boots talking with an ebony-haired man in a blue sweater and a red scarf. Crowley and Aziraphale recognized the later as Merlin. Two little girls rushed up to them. One in a black jacket squeaked loudly," Uncle Mer! Uncle Mer! Look we... Oh hello?"  
She looked at Crowley, Aziraphale and Harry before squeaking again and hiding behind Merlin. The other little girl had bushy hair and wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Harry looked at the two girls and waved at them while he finished off his ice cream. The bushy-haired girl waved to him and then greeted," Hello..."  
"Hello... I am Harry. What's your name?"  
"Hermoine..." Hermoine replied before asking," Do you want to play?"  
"Why not... can I Azira?" Harry turned to Aziraphale, who nodded, then he ran off with Hermoine. Merlin looked at the little girl and shook his head," Rose... why don't you go play with Moine and Harry?"  
"Bu...but Mis Sphinx said I had to stay with you if there were strange magics around...." The young girl mumbled from behind the warlock. The other man shook his head," And I promised Remus that you would be out of energy by the time he got back from the shops. Come on, little cub, why don't you show me what got you all happy about earlier yeah?"  
The young girl shook her head and planted her self around Merlin's leg. The other man shook his head again and Merlin frowned," It's alright Fen... Crowley... Aziraphale. It's been a few centuries hasn't it?"  
"A few... last time I saw you, Merlin, was in 1587," Crowley stated before tossing the remains of his Coconut ice. Aziraphale hummed," During world war 2... the Blitz I believe."  
"Yes... did you ever get those books you were looking for?" Merlin asked. Crowley snorted then said," Something like that."  
"Oh, hush Crowley... it was a mistake that anyone could have made," Aziraphale mumbled. Crowley shook his head," Just like heading to France dressed in rich clothing during a revolution is a mistake anyone could make..."  
"Need I remind you of your mistakes, Crowley?"  
"If that didn't happen we would be here right now... You're the one I have to save from being discorprated every two cemeteries or so," Crowley mumbled. There was a little laugh and the four adults looked at Rose. She smiled and said," You fight worse than Uncle Mer and Uncle Arthur."  
Aziraphale beamed and said," Oh Arthur's returned then?"  
Merlin nodded and said," Has been for a year now. Should have seen his face when he realized what had happened."  
"Now that I wish I could have seen... Where did he show up at?" Crowley asked.  
"Lavell's Lake... Mage and I were down there for some herbs and well..." Merlin replied. Rose had left and was now playing with Harry and Hermoine while the adults talked. As the afternoon went on the three kids became fast friends and smiled and waved goodbye as Crowley, Aziraphale and Harry drove back to the book shop.


	9. Harry's Birthday and Meetings Long Overdue part 1

Warlock (who after running away when he got a letter from a school of wizards now lived with Anathema and Newton because that was who Ashthorn had decided would be best {They still talked time to time} and had befriended the Them the week after he moved in{ which was a month after the apocalypse that wasn't} and enjoyed the visits from Crowly/Nanny Asthorn {yes he knew that they were the same person} and Aziraphale to cheek upon him) was glad to hear that This upcoming July 31st had been invited to a party for the young boy that the couple had adopted two months before (yes he did know who Harry was but he really doubted that he was like the story's he had heard from Percy and the older Gryffindors. The Twins were, of course, his Best friends but he hated how stuck up Percy, Ron and Ginny were. Bill and Charlie were alright though) and really couldn't wait to meet the kid. He smiled and grabbed the present that he had Charlie buy on the last Hogsmeade weekend. He rushed out his room and smiled at his pet rat, Marmaduke, as said rat scurried up his arm. He smiled at Anathema and Newton who where packing their presents for Harry. There was a knock on the door and Warlock opened it to find Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brain (Anathema had rented a car from one of the neighbours so Newton could take himself and the gifts and she could take Warlock, Adam and the Them) making Warlock smile a bit as they all piled into the rented car.

* * *

  
Harry woke that day to find he was actually excited that it was his birthday. He got up from his bed and got ready (choosing to wear a flannel in the same colour pattern as Azira's Tatarn tie and black skinny jeans that somehow worked?) then headed down to the first floor. The smell of Bacon, Cinnamon Breakfast rolls, Blueberry Muffins, and eggs drifted from the kitchen (where it was mostly Aziraphale was watching Crowley cook {he seemed the only one out of the two who cared to learn how to cook and Harry secretly thought it was an early attempt in wooing Azira but wisely didn't say anything to either being} or was brewing Crowley some coffee {deeping on how late Crowley stayed up} or Azira was downstairs chasing away any potential customers) as he descended from the attic. Once he got there he was surprised to see Griphook chatting to Aziraphale in Gobbledegook about something or a rather ( it was about the history of Goblins.) while Crowley dished up breakfast. Crowley turned and winked at him with his eyes and said," Happy tenth kido..."   
Griphook and Aziraphale stopped talking and Griphook told him," These are some effects from your Father's vault. Now I must go. A very important customer is coming today to deposit an extremely valuable and Chiften Ragnok requires all goblins today..."   
He then vanished before Harry could say so much as thank you. Harry carefully opened the box and pulled out a photo book( It was sorta like the one Hagrid gave him in year one but only this time it had photo's of Lilly before Hogwarts with Snape, and a few during the first three years that included a brown-haired boy with blue eyes, a brown-haired girl with blue eyes {who looked sorta like Molly Weasley but with brown hair and blue eyes} and one of a golden-haired man shaking his head and standing with a brown-haired woman.) Harry flipped through the book and until he got to a picture of his parents with four other adults. One of the men was sandy-blond and a pale scare over his face, another( on who was kissing the sandy-haired man's cheek) had long black hair pulled up in a man-bun, The last man was taller the other's with brown hair and a goatee and had his arm around a plump woman also with brown hair, but cut into a bob. In her arms was two babbies( who couldn't have been more than a year old) and in Lilly's was Harry himself. There was a caption that read," Rose, Bku, and Harry's first Yule"   
"Azira... Rose is in this one... and a boy named Bku," Harry told Aziraphale. The angel looked at the photo and nodded sadly," yes... the Griffen-Emery's twins. I am not quite sure what happened to Bku."   
"He's alive that's for sure. Think Rose sees him during those lessons of her's," Crowley said as he looked at the photo then frowned," Those are her parent's Rita and Geran Griffens. Rita swung by a few days before they were killed asking me to help save her kids. I did my best and they survived... though not together I am afraid to say..."   
The put a dower on the mode but not for long as Harry and Aziraphale enjoyed the breakfast. They then headed out to the park where they were going to have the party. 

* * *

  
"Please... Please... Please, Loki could you come with? Petty please?" Hermoine asked. Loki looked at his sister who nodded before he said," Alright I'll go, but only because it's going to happen eventually."   
Sphinx chuckled and said," I will be back... going to pop in with a follower of mine."   
That, of course, was a lie and as soon as she snapped she was in the car with The Them, Warlock, Adam, and Anathema.  
"Tight squeeze isn't it?" She said before snapping again and the car widened up a bit. Warlock jumped from where he was in the front seat but Adam just smiled," Aunt Tenes... I haven't seen you in two years."   
"Well had to hide from Azira and Crowley for one of those... the other well, preparations and all that jazz. I am afraid I have tell you something and you might not like it."   
She then began to explain the whole her and Gabriel hiding as pagans and the whole shing-ding with that other Gabriel (who happened to be a clone) and by the time she was done they had reached London. Adam nodded and said," He did feel off to me. Not really whole, ya know."   
"Yes... I do. Most angel clones are like that. Not all but most," Tenebris said. They soon reached the park and she zapped out and with Loki, Hermoine, and the others from the two shops.


	10. Chapter 9: Harry's Birthday and Meetings Long Overdue part 2

Harry was surprised to see not only Hermoine, Fenrir, Merlin, Arthur, Magey, Jörmung, Rose, and whom he presumed to be The Them, Anathema, Newton, Adam, and Warlock, but two other's he hadn't meet before. Crowley stiffened from where he was placing the cake down on a park bench and soon was behind him with Aziraphale following close behind him. The woman shook her head and said," Aziraphale... Crowley... honestly if we were going to hurt either of you we would have done it long before now. Merlin, Mage, Arthur, Fenrir, Jörmung, as well as Adam, can all voche for us."  
"Who are you?" Harry asked. The male shrugged," Depends on who you ask, really."  
"For the sake of argument's that are sure to break out, I'll go by Sphinx and he'll go by Loki. If you want to know the truth Crowley, Aziraphale. Met us at the Ritz later yeah? Your grounds," Sphinx said. Crowley nodded but then asked," Your not the same one are ya?"  
Loki shook his head," Nope. Was actually doing messing around with Winchester in New Orleans."  
That must have made sense to Crowley and Aziraphale because the loosened up. And the party begin. When the time for cake and presents rolled around Sphinx and Loki snaped and two presents appeared. One wrapped in gold and black the other green and gold. Hermoine smiled as she said," Mine's kinda a dual gift from me and Fen."  
Harry smiled as she handed him a gift and Harry opened it and gasped," Ho...how did you know?"  
Inside was three stuff toys. A Deer, a Wolf, and a black dog. Hermoine smiled," You mentioned you remember a rat, a wolf, a dog and a deer in your dreams and well... it's really hard to find a rat stuff toy."  
There was a squeak from Marmaduke and Warlock nodded," He's slightly right. Most people don't like rats..."  
Crowley looked at Warlock and Rose gasped," Marmaduke is your familiar? That's amazing! Isn't Uncle Mer? Isn't?"  
"It's ceritely intriguing..," Merlin started to say before he spotted Arthur trying to carry their present to Harry. With a flicker of gold in his eyes said gift was lifted from the ground then placed next to Harry. Warlock, Anathema and Adam stared at the feat of magic while Magey hit the back of his head," Merlin... Honestly. You're lucky there aren't any mundanes or witch hunters, besides Newton of course, in the area."  
"Mundanes?" Warlock asked haven't heard of the term. Magey nodded," What some call Muggles or no-magi... it's the proper term for anyone not of the supernatural or wizarding communities. Muggle was once used as an insult by enlistees... like Morgana or Mordred, while no-magi is pretty on the dot tittle that's really only used in America and only for non-magical humans."  
"Oh...no don't get her started on that... please for all our sakes!" Arthur plead. The mage smiled and said," Arthur... That only happen because YOU need to learn the proper terms before we headed to the Ministry. Mother Magic help me if Fudge ever got offended because of us."  
Harry shook his head as he opened the gift. Inside was a Potions ingredient beginners kit, a Herbology garden beginners kit, as well as indouctery level set of books on proper wizard costumes. Merlin smiled," You'll need the potions and herbology kits throughout Magey's lessons. Knowing her... Arthur thought the costumes books might help."  
"Thank you..." Harry said as he opened the next one. This one was from Mage. Harry opened it and saw a piece of paper that read," Fitzsimons' Wonderful Wands: Costume made wands for any witch or wizard: Coupon good until September of 2003." and a box. Mage looked at Harry and said," Open the box first."  
Harry opened the box and inside were three miniaturized dragon fingers. Mage hummed out," Kilgharrah, Aithusa, and Khomignae. The last three dragons. A fitting gift I think?"  
"How did you make them?" Crowley asked a little intrigued. Mage smiled," Before Kilgharrah and Khomignae passed they offered both me and Merlin Ten scales. I just spoke in the propper tongue and they formed into these," She then frowned and folded her arms," As for Aithusa... well nither I or Merlin was there for her... She got captured by another lord along with Morgana. They crippled her... but that time spent with Morgana corrupted her... I had to kill her that day of the final battle. Khomignae wouldn't speak to me for months afterwards..."  
"My dearest Mage... I can't imagine what that must have been like," Aziraphale said. Harry nodded and then said," Thank you."  
The next gift was from Rose. This was a makeshift photo book with photos of them and of the adults in his life now. Harry smiled and said," Our parents knew each other..."  
"Yep... It was the Inter-house quarterit. Your mother, my parents, and Sev."  
Warlock blanched," as in Professor Severus Snape? Potions Master Snape? Head of Slytherin house?"  
"Yep... He's Dray's godfather so he's allowed me to call him Sev," Rose replied as she stretched out on the lawn. Warlock just shook his head as Adam gave Harry his gift. Which was a few toy cars and a toy motorbike as well as a pair of goggles and knee pads. Pepper gave him a journal so he could tell the four kids who could go to Hogwarts a full detailed story of what happens when he gouse, while Brain gave him a Gameboy and Wensldale gave him some games for it. It was now Warlock's turn. He went over and handed the rectalager shaped box that was dressed in brown wrappings to Harry. Harry smiled as he opened it and gasped when he saw it. Mage, Merlin, Anathema, and Loki whistled and Sphinx said," That's the best broomstick on the market. About as close a witch or wizard will get to flying unless they happen to be an aerial amigaius."  
"I had Charlie Weasly pick it up from Hogsmeade back in May... was going to keep it or give it to the Weasly twins but if we are going to even have a slight chance of winning once Charlie is gone, it'll be because of you Harry. I did a bit of recharge on the Potters. You father was on the Gryffindor team, seeker. I play back up Chaser. I can teach ya everything I know about it."  
"Warlock... Thank you. You don't have to but thank you."  
Crowley just stood there shocked while Aziraphale beamed with pride," See we did do a good job with him."  
"Better then I thought we did..."  
Finally, Harry opened up the rest of his gifts( Azirphale had gifted him The Tales of Beetle Bards, Quidditch throughout the Ages, The Beginners guide to all Supernatural, Ethereal, and Ocualt Beings, By Farilla Aglown, as well as a money pouch that was spelled to give out the right amount of money every time. Crowley had gotten him a stuffed snake and the board game snake's and Ladders, Loki got him a voucher for his sweet shop, Honeydukes, and Gambol and Jape's, Zonko's, Sugarplum's Sweets, and of course Florean Fortescue's, While Tenebris had gotten a book on riddles). Once they finished up the got all the presents into the Bentley and all party member's headed home.


	11. Chapter 10: Homeschooling for Wizeards, Witches, Mages, and Warlocks

Mage and Sphinx where arguing with X. Which wasn't that uncommon, but was uncommon was the subject of this argument.  
"I can't believe you're not allowing me to teach them anything!" X yelled. Mage glared and said," Why would I? Nothing you can teach would be of use to them. Maby you can try and get through to Sherl's stubborn head about the stars."  
X glared at the magic-user and frowned," Not going to happen anytime soon..."   
"It's not that we don't want you to teach the children. It's just they will be going on a different path then you have gone on, thus wouldn't be needing your expertise," Sphinx told here before looking at the sky and humming," Remus mentioned adding Rose to the roaster. He's afraid that her acdeiatle powers will be too much for the school this year, with the transphermation and her twin connection."  
Mage nodded," I'll talk to Merlin about it. We begin next week correct?"   
"It's September 1st next week already?" X asked.  
Mage shook her head," No it's this Saturday... but we are starting on the 3rd. "

* * *

  
Harry got up on the 3rd of September with hopefull glee. For the first time in his schooling career, he would be able to try his best and not stall himself. And that was what he was planning on doing. Getting dressed and heading downstairs the young boy greeted Aziraphale and Crowley good morning. 

* * *

  
Hermoine was in much of the same mood when Jörmung had woken her up the morning of September 3rd. Sphinx had been summoned an hour ago so Fenrir was cooking breakfast for the three humans, himself, Jörmung as well as Loki. Rose was amdmently chatting about how a friend of her's couldn't wait till they were all in Hogwarts, which then lead to an explanation of the Hogwarts houses, classes and the such from the Remus. At 9:35 Jörmung walked Rose and Hermoine next door to Grim Antiques( which was the name of Dragoon/ Merlin's store. On the east side, there was a small alley and a side door which read "Magey's Fortunes and Magical Homeschooling: See inside for more details). They rounded the alley corner and saw Aziraphale standing there with Harry. Crowley was nowhere to be found.   
"Oh Hermoine, Mis Rose, Jörmung... It is so nice to see you two again," Aziraphale greeted them. Rose looked at him and asked," Where's Mr Crowley?"   
"He is well... he decided to get somethings done today..." Was the answer. The side door opened and Magey smiled," Sorry for the wait. X is heading out to the north sea again. won't be back for a few days. Come on in,"   
Thus the three children finished off their schooling.


	12. Chapter 11: The Boy who Lived with an Angel and A Demon

It was two months until it would be September and one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pleasantly was watching the letter's wright themselves out just so he could cast a compulsion charm on Harry Potter's. He watched as the green ink wrote down:  
_Harry J. Potter-Fell_  
_Az. Fell and Co Antiquarian, _  
_Soho, London, England_ :  
Oh, that didn't bode well for Dumbledore. Not one bit. A Fell had been mentioned by young Dowling-Device( okay... what's with me and hyphened names seriously?). Now that Dumbledore thought about it the now third-year mentioned something about a Harry (Harry was a common name after all, even for mundanes). Now that he thought about he hadn't heard any complaints from the Durselys in about two years( two years and three months to be exact). He checked the wards on the Dursely house to find them completely abolished. Dumbledor frown grew, he was glad that the Potter Will was still sealed( for now anyway... somehow Harry had kept missing Remus in the two years he had known Rose. Something that bothered both of them.) Dumbledor frowned as he watched the grey barn owl take off with the letter. 

* * *

  
Harry was helping Crowley cook breakfast (it took him about a year and a half to convince Crowley to even let him help) while Aziraphale phoned Remus (That seemed to be the only thing they got. Each other's numbers) to make sure that they planed on reaching Diagon Alley at roughly the same time, when a grey owl landed at the window and dropped an envelope on Harry's head( thankfully Dumb-a-door not only forgot to place a compulsion charm on the letter but any and all cursed or charms would have been displaced because of Aziraphale's and Crowly's own warding). Harry picked it up from his head and looked at before showing it to Crowley, who in turn showed it to Aziraphale. Aziraphale gave it back to Harry and he opened it.  
**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _   
_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, _   
_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Potter-Fell,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress :_  
_"_So that's the McGonagall that Warlock's been going on about... been wondering who she was," Crowley hummed as he looked at the supply list given_:_  
**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**  
**_UNIFORM_**  
_First-year students will require:_  
_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._  
**_COURSE BOOKS_**  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic_  
_by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory_  
_by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_  
**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set of brass scales_  
_Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. ( Femilear's are exempted from this rule)_  
**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**  
**_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK _**:  
Aziraphale shook his head," Defence against the Dark Arts? Really? That's a bit much isn't?"  
"Not my kind of dark arts, Angel. Morgan and Mordgees type..." Crowly said before looking at one of the books," Oh would you look at that Newt got his book finished and published. I heard if he secussed or not... Assumed he didn't with how black and white everyone was back then... still, It's good he massaged it."   
"Oh, that brown-haired young man who had a bowtruckle living in his pocket?" Aziraphale gasped. Crowley nodded before he dished the two scholars some breakfast. 

* * *

  
Rose and Hermoine where on a surger high. Well, that is what it seemed to the two guardians of the children. Remus was sipping on some tea while Loki had drowned two cup's of coffee already. Not only had was Remus going to help Aziraphale and Crowly in Diagon Alley but Aziraphale had managed to persuade Madam Price to retire, thus he became the new Librarian. Professor Grubly-Plunk had also retired leaving an open position for Care of Magical Creatures which Jörmung had taken while Crowley was going to go undercover as Aziraphale's familiar( This was the only one of the reasons it was Jörmung going and not Loki, Sphinx, or Fenrir, because the two snake shifter's got along better with each other than the other's {He was still wary of Loki since he could feel he wasn't just a pagan} as well as the fact that it was slowly nearing that Apocuoulipes 2.0 that they knew would be coming). So when two bird dropped two letter's it didn't surprise either of them that one letter was a carphmation for Jörmung and the other was both Rose and Hermoine's letter.


	13. Chapter 12: The Sealed Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again have to credit alwayslily22 and Des98 on the will which is of couse from Through the Quiet Emerald Eyes (The Philosopher's Stone) chapter 2   
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852573/chapters/34383305#workskin

{July 31st, 2002: The Date that they decided to head to Diagon Alley}  
Once the two groups had decided a time to meet (an hour or two before lunch and at Loki's Shop which was closer to an entrance then Aziraphale's was) Crowley, Aziraphale, and Harry piled into the Bentley and drove to Loki's Lollies. It wasn't long until they reached the two shops where Merlin and Magey were standing outside with Arthur( who had his red hoodie up hiding his face{ Merlin and Magey also had their hood's up as well} for some reason). Loki, Hermoine, Jörmung, Fenrir and some sandy-haired man with a scar across his face. Harry's eyes widen then he looked at Rose just to dumble check and dashed from Azira to the newcomer with a smile on his face as he said," Uncle Moony!"   
"Harry..." Remus smiled at the young boy( his wolf was preening at being remembered which made Rose giggle a little and Fenrir just shake his head softly and fondly at the man who he sorta had adopted as a son {it's a weird dynamic because while many would assume Fenrir would be more of an alpha type he really is more of a beta but only by chouse... might be explained latter} and the young girl who was like a daughter to him). Crowley and Aziraphale sighed and Crowley said," Nice to meet you,"   
"You as well... I already talk to Aziraphale 'bout everything( he truly explained everything he knows. From he being bitten, being accepted to Hogwarts, the combinations he needed { and sometimes still needs}, The Marauders, what he knew about the Feldis charm, his relationship with Sirius, how he ended up with Rose, what she was{ which will be one of those things tha will be explained later}, finding Loki and co, why he didn't fight for Harry's cosidey{ which as little to do with his furry little problem and more to do with it would be safer from death eater's and Dumbledor with them than him} and even what he knew about Rose's twin). Harry smiled as they headed to Willam Watcher's Tv store where the entrance to Graystone Walk was. Willam nodded at them as they head through what appeared to be a solid flat screen but was actually something more like Platform 9 & 3/4 gateway( or the old entrances to Heaven and Hell). Loki hummed and said," So Gringontt's first then we split up?"   
"I think that will be best, Crowley, Myself and Jörmung will take the children for robes and wands. Magey who would you recommend for that?" Remus asked.   
"Anyone but Olivander..." Magey frowned. Arther asked," he's immortal, as well?"  
"No... they just inbred way....way to much, At least until the last two generations. A bit sicking really and a bit like the hillbilly's from down south," Loki muttered. Crowley cringed and shook his head," any other reason to stay away from Olivander's?"   
Merlin answered that one," He has a tendency to only use three wand cores and he only douses pre-made. It's a bit more prone to time-wasting and prone to losing loyalty that way. Doesn't make staff's anymore, nor other outlets... just wands."   
Remus nodded," plus Everyone gets theirs at Olivanders... well except for me. Got mine at Fitzsimons' Wonderful Wands. It was cheaper there and Fitzsimons himself isn't as creepy..."  
Magey nodded," Olivander reminds me of a creeper version of Kilgharrah... do you still have that coupon I gave you for your birthday last year?"   
Harry nodded and Magey smiled as the group headed into Gringotts. The fact that it was Harry's birthday did not escape anyone, hence the splitting up after Gringotts. 

* * *

  
Griphook greeted the party( as in a D&D Party) with a relative smile. He looked to Aziraphale and Crowley and said," We finally got the Potter Will unsealed. Would you and Mr Lupin follow me?"   
Remus raised an eyebrow at that but nodded as they left Rose and Harry with Magey and Merlin. The three adults headed to the Griphook's office and Griphook began," Dumbledor had sealed the Potter Will before right after the bodies of Lord and Lady Potter were found by Arours. Mr Potter was gone by that time as well and there would have been a search for him if Dumbledore hadn't intervened. We just recently were able to void his sealing of the will. It asked for Mr Lupin to read it."  
Remus shook his head and mumbled," Even after death Prongs is still being stubune," Then he said," I'll read it."  
Griphook handed the parchment to Remus and Remus unrolled it and read:  
_Last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, October 30, 1991._  
_ All our property, estates, and capital shall go to our son, Harry James Potter, and in the event of our death, custody of him (and custody of the estate, until his coming of age) shall be arranged in the following order._  
_ Sirius Black, who, it should be noted, is no longer our secret keeper, so it is possible that we will die, and in this case, he shall not be responsible. Please tell him it wasn’t his fault- he was trying to do what was best for us._  
_Alice and Frank Longbottom._  
_If neither of the above parties are available and fit to care for Harry, his custody shall be split in a joint arrangement between Anothny J Crowley, Azira Fell, and Severus Snape, (James would like to point out that the latter was a right git, but he believes he could come around). Under NO circumstances shall he be placed in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley._  
_ James and Lily Potter. _  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley who said," What? Lilly and James where good friends of mine. They knew about me being a demon and didn't mind. Thought I would be better protection than anyone else."  
"You knew?" Remus asked. Crowley shook his head," Not about the will... didn't know about Harry was their kid until he induced himself to me. Was James or Lilly a parcealmouth?"   
Remus shook his head," Neither of them were... Through James father was."   
"Must have skipped a generation then..." Crowley mused while Aziraphale asked," Where is this Sirius Black then?"   
"In Azkaban Prison. He was accused of killing 13 mundanes and Peter Pettergeiwe, who is still alive," Griphook replied. Remus looked at the goblin and asked," How?"  
"We don't know but as the last, in his family, if he had died his vaults would have been shut down and any beloges retuned to Gringotts since he has no Will. That, however, hasn't happened. We can't trace him either," Griphook replied. Remus growled," That little rat."   
Crowley got the goblins started on the paperwork for a trial ("seriously? not even a basic trial? Even Hell douse better than that," Crowley had complained to Aziraphale on their way back to the group) and contacting Severus Snape( Lilly had told Crowley about the man and he hoped that the Potions Master could see past a petty schoolyard rivalry) then the three left. Once they joined up with the group, Remus, Crowley and Jörmung led the three kids to Madam Malkin's.

* * *

  
Rose, Hermoine, and Harry where all agreeing over whether Quidditch was a necessary skill to have when a voice interrupted them as they entered Madam Malkin's.  
"Rose!"   
"Dray! You're here too!" Rose rushed over and knocked said boy off his chair. Remus shook his head and smiled at the Malfoy heir and said," Draco... where's your parents?"  
"Mother's getting my book's and Father is looking for the rest. Mother said she'll meet me at Olivander's," Draco replied. Rose shook her head," We're getting our wands at Fitzsimons'. By the way Draco, this Harry Potter-Fell, and Hermoine Granger-Lokidótti. You know Uncle Remmy, and This Anthony J. Crowley and well as Jörmungandr Barn Storslange-Laughtyson."   
Draco knew the name Jörmungandr and Laughtyson so only nodded knowing he was in the presence of a god( one thing about being a part of an ancient family. They still worshipped the old gods and Loki, Hela, and Sphinx were the house gods of the Malfoys since long before there was even a sacred 28 list) while he smiled at Harry and Hermoine as Madam Malkins walked to measure the four. And thus began a beautiful friendship which would span years, counties, continents, and even Houses.

* * *

  
After they finished up getting measured Jörmung paid and he led the group to Fitzsimons' Wonderful Wands, leaving Draco the promise they would see him on the train. Once they reached the shop, Fitzsimons smiled at them cheerfully and said," Alrighty then... let's see here, who's the youngest?"   
Rose blushed as she raised her hand. Fitzsimons smiled at her and said," gotcha... I am going to ask you three questions to start off with then I'll led ya down to the cores. Ready?"   
Rose just nodded and Fitzsimons asked," Firstly, What had is your dominant one?"  
"Left"  
"Okay... What's your favourite season?"  
"Winter..."  
"Alright last question, Water, Air, Fire, or earth?"   
"Ummm Water."   
Fitzsimons nodded then said," Alright the left side of the fourth row for cores should provide the best chouses. Now, Who's born next?"   
"That would be me, mad' am," Hermoine said. Fitzsimons smiled and asked," Domanet hand?"   
"Right."   
"Where is your dream home, Mountains, Forest, City, Island, or rural Town?"  
"Ummm Forest."  
"Alight, Where do you go to relax?"   
"The Libary."  
"Righty-o... For you, it will be the right side of the first row of cores. Now... Your turn then?"  
Harry nodded and Fitzsimons asked," Dominant hand?"  
"Ambidextrous..."  
"Really? Not that many ambidextrous wizards... alright then next question, What is important to you?"   
"My Family and Friends."  
"Got it... What's the thing you fear the least?"   
"Death... because what should it matter where we go after if it what's now we remember."  
Fitzsimons nodded and said," It seems that you are destined for a certain wand, my friend. One that unfortunately is already made... but I can create one that would fit until you find it."   
Crowley interrupted," And what Wand is that?"   
"Death's first Hollow, The Elder wand."  
Crowley and Jörmung paled a bit but didn't interrupt more.

* * *

  
Rose walked around the section she was given until a tug at her magic was felt. She went towards the pull and Fitzsimons ummed," Intriguing... a Sea Basilisk scale... and a dragon heartstring. Had these two dual core's hear since just after Salzar had gone missing."   
Rose blushed a bit at the fact but let Fitzsimons ask his next questions," If you had to choose where you lived which would it be, by a Lake or by the sea?"  
"Lake"  
"Alright Near the Mountains or in a valley"  
"Mountains,"  
"Sounded by a forest or in a cave?"  
"Forest."   
"Alrighty, then You'll want to check the Mountain woods for on." 

* * *

  
Hermoine was staring at a crystalised golden sustenance that had a gryphon-like feather inside it when Fitzsimons said," Umm... interesting that you would choose this one. It's a folsizied golden gryphon. At least that is what I was told by the Sage that gave it to me. I don't think it that is what is... So you next three questions then?"  
"Alight..."  
"Which ancient civilization would you want to live in?"  
"Ancient Norsemen," Hermoine said without hesitation. Fitzsimons nodded and asked," How would you travel, Horseback, Walking, sailing, or magical wings?"   
"Umm... walking."  
"Gocha, Trickster Logic or War Logic?"   
Hermoine smiled as she replied," Trickster."   
Fitzsimons pointed to where she needed and said," You're going to want the runic stone or the runic woods." 

* * *

  
Harry was let loose to chouse from whichever row he felt a pull in, which led to the seventh row where he stood torn between the three cores, thestral hair, Phoenix feather, and veela hair when Fitzsimons walked up to him. Fitzsimons nodded and said," I can work with all three. It will be a bit temperamental but it is doable. I would suggest using Dragon scale and willow wood for the cover though."  
"That would make sense," Harry agreed.   
Meanwhile Rose had chosen pear and cherry wood for her coving, while Hermoine had gone with a shale and evergreen covering. Fitzsimons smiled and said," The wands should be done within two to three and a half hours. If one is not done by the time you get back is there an address I can send it to?"   
"Let's see which one isn't finished if any?" Jörmung suggested. Fitzsimons nodded and the group headed pack to met with the rest.


	14. Chapter 13: The Friends No One asked for

Once the entire group was back together they meant Warlock and Anathema at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where two red-heads had started talking to Warlock.  
"Crowley, Aziraphale... Meet the Weasley Twins," Warlock said as the group sat down. Fred and George smiled and Loki chuckled and Fenrir stated," 'Moine... watch out for these two."  
"Or join them..." Loki added. The two twins looked startled but Rose just grinned," You must be Fred and George Weasley then? Dray's father is always complaining about your family but I don't see why he should if you're all like you two are."  
"And you must,"  
"Be Rose Griffens," The two twins said( first was Fred, the second was George). Rose smirked and said," You know I am. Uncle Moony? Could I have the chocolate sundae?"  
Both Fred and George squeal," Moony? Not as in the Marauders?"  
Remus looked at the two and asked," Ho...how did you know that name?"  
Fred took out a piece of parchment and handed it to the man. Remus gasped and asked," How did you get this?"  
"Nicked it from Flitch first year..."  
"So that's how you managed to get into Hogsmeade last year!" Warlock huffed. Remus shook his head and smiled before the Weasly twins left saying that their mother wanted them to meet her at Gringotts. Hermoine looked at Loki and asked," It says on our list that we are allowed to bring a pet. Can we swing by the margirnary?"  
"I want to have an Owl though..." Harry said. Aziraphale nodded and said," I can take Harry to the Owlery while you and Crowley take Rose and Hermoine to the margirnary?"  
Loki nodded and while the rest of the group took their stuff back to their shops and the Bentley, the two groups split up.

* * *

  
When Loki and Crowley walked into the margirnary Hermoine was greeted with a ginger cat pouncing onto her arms. Rose, on the other hand, was greeted with a Conception Bank silver boa that slithered around her neck. Rose giggled and hissed out( much to the surprise of both Loki and Crowley) in perfect Parseltongue,"_ Helloss, whatsss yoursss names?" _  
_"A Sssspeaker? andss the creatorsss?_" The Conception Bank silver boa asked. Rose giggled and replied," _Yepss, my names is Rosssse, whatsss yours?" _  
_"My names? Ihisslle."_  
"Ihislle? ( pronounced I-his-ual in English but I-hiss-ual in parseltongue). That's a pretty name," Loki smiled. Rose nodded as the cashier stared at the group. They looked scared but just said," For the Conception Bank silver boa that will be 50 galleons, while that cat's free."  
"50? must be and rare breed... We'll need a sunbathing rock, a tree, and a water feature for Ihislle, and a basket, food and water dish, as well as a few cat toys and a magical collar," Crowley smirked.  
Hermoine nodded," Isn't that right Crookshanks..."  
Rose looked at the cat," Crookshanks seems to be a good name for him."

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Harry had found a snow-white owl who he called Hegwing Azira, or Hegwing for short. They re-meet up with Loki, Crowley, Hermoine and Rose and headed back to Fitzsimons' Wonderful Wands to get their wands. It turned out that Fitzsimons was wonderfully quick as he had just finished Harry's wand. They headed back to Loki's and Merlin's shops and sorted out the books( they each now had an apothecary garden so they really only need a few ingredients for potions, some parchment, robes, a cauldron, scales, a telescope, and some phials). Once that was done Aziraphale, Crowley and Harry along with Hegwing head back to Soho.

* * *

  
It was September 1st and Crowley was staring at Harry's ticket in bewilderment.  
"There isn't a platform 9 3/4 is there?" Aziraphale asked as he looked over his shoulder. Crowley shrugged and said," Apperntly there is... Luckily Anathema and Merlin know how to get there yeah?"  
Aziraphale nodded as Harry finished up breakfast and they headed to kings cross where they would meet up with Loki, Hermoine, Remus, Rose, Warlock and Anathema( Jörmung was already at Hogwarts going over his lessons while the other's thought it would be overkill for all of them to go{ Aziraphale would be "apparating" [it was more of teleportation that Angels and demons did but did that really matter?] to Hogsmeade [ he could, in fact, apparat inside Hogwarts but that would set of to many alarms] then walking [read flying] to Hogwarts} thus only the legal guardians were going). Once they got to Kings cross Crowley( who would be riding the train with Harry as a snake{ he got along with Ihislle, Crookshanks, and Hegwing quite well. Plus Marmaduke quite like the fact that he and Ihislle were the only snakes not to try and eat him [poor rat] and was quite alight with this} to make sure that the only Weasleys that bothered them were the Twins) found three trollies and they followed Anathema and Warlock to the barrier between 9 and 10. Once Anathema explained how the platform was like the entrance to Graystone walk The three first years ran straight in the barrier followed by Crowley, and Warlock.

* * *

  
Crowley transformed into a snake and curled up around Harry's neck ( Ihislle was around Rose's while Hegwing and Crookshanks were in their basket/cage) as soon as he crossed the barrier and Warlock helped them get their Trunks on the train and led the group to his usual cabin and they sat down. They were soon meet with Draco who was followed by a dark brown-haired boy who was staring at Rose like he knew her( he had somehow managed to escape Crab and Goyle) and three others one Rose knew as Blaise Zabini, and the other she knew to be Natiline Butyrumager. Draco smiled and induced them," This here is Bku Macinar, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Natiline Butyrumager."  
"Nataline, Blaise... it wonderful to see you all. Harry, Warlock, Hermoine, meet the heirs to the Zabini household and Butyrumager family," Rose said as the second group sat down. Bku hissed out in parsletoung," _Are you Rose Griffens? Daughter of Rita and Geran Griffens?"_  
_"Yes... you must be my twin then."_  
Harry looked astonished and asked," You have a Twin?"  
"You're a Parslemouth and you didn't tell me?" Rose countered. Crowley hissed( laughed) causing Draco, Blaise, Nataline, and Pansy to jump.  
"Crowley... that wasn't very nice. Sorry Dray, Nataline, Blaise... Crowley finds the most weirdest things to laugh at," Rose stated just as the train started. As it moved the group induced themselves properly but where soon interupted by a redhead that was defiantly not one of the Weasly twins.  
"Hello? Has any of you seen Harry Potter?" He asked.  
"Go away, Ronald," Warlock hissed. Ronald didn't notice him but was staring at Harry like he was an animal in the zoo. Hermoine huffed and said," It's Potter-Fell, and it's rude to stare."  
Ronald gaped at her and hissed," I wasn't asking you mudblood."  
The reaction was instant. Both Crowley and Ihislle jumped from where they lay, while Warlock had drawn his Wand and Draco, Blasie, Pansy, and Nataline looked horror-struck( They had heard how the Weasley's where normally the least likely to say such things and it was strange that one of the youngest would say that) then Crookshanks pounced on the redhead. Ron screamed and Crowley had to laugh a bit. Harry huffed," I hope I am not in the same house as him."  
"Honestly... I just hope I am not in any classes with him. The gall, if he knew who had adopted 'Moine, Well let's just say that Dragoon is going to be getting a letter tonight," Rose hissed. Just then Fred and George came up. The two older twins looked at their brother and frowned while Fred asked," What did he do?"  
It was Natiline who answered," He called Hermoine a Mudblood."  
"HE DID WHAT?" both twins asked. Rondal jumped up and ran the opposite derection at the sound of angry twins( he remembered vividly of what happed the last time they sounded that angry and it directed at him{ He had teased Luna Lovegood and the result ended up with him having a spider instead of a teddy bear} and thus knew that he would be safer the father he was) leaving Crookshanks to jump back on Hermoine's lap. Rose explained how the word mudblood was worse than the term Muggle.

* * *

  
After a hearty lunch( made by Harry, Crowley, Sphinx and Remus, as well as some House-elfs{ for Draco, Pansy, Nataline, and Blasie} and Anathema) as well as some treats from the Trolly lady( Who knew that the Honeydukes voucher that Loki gave worked on the Trolly?) they had to change ( the girls led by Pansy, changed in the bathrooms while the boys took turns changing) and soon they had reached Hogsmeade station. Warlock and the Wealsy Twins waved good-bye while the first years followed the sound of a Giant( Crowley helpfully supplied that he was only half-giant and not full) who called himself Hagrid.  
"No more than four a boat!" Hagrid bellowed and this led to it being Harry, Hermoine, Rose and a round-faced boy with a toad who knew Rose( Rose induced him as Nevil Longbottom) while Draco, Bku, Blaise and Pansy took one boat and Nataline ended up with Ronald and a set of Twins( the parveil twins).


	15. Chapter 14: The Sorting Hat and Other Odditys Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything Underlined in this part is taken directly from the book!

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. Harry and Hermoine shook their head as everyone but Rose and Bku ducked( Hagird was half-giant after all, and anything he needed to duck for wasn't something they need to worry about much after all) and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.  
"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked and without waiting for confirmation he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. Soon The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said as She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right the rest of the school must already be here but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall."Please wait quietly."  
She soon left the chamber.  
It wasn't long until Professor McGonagall came back, "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."   
And they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. None have them had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Harry saw Jörmung sitting between a man with a purple turban and on with long greasy black hair. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts( Crowley was hissing something about not going with their reapers whatever that meant)shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, The three first years looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and  
extremely dirty. Noticing that everyone in the hall was  
now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim and the hat began to sing:  
_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause then the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"  
Became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; The three friends could see Warlock and the Weasealy Twins catcalling."Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. He was starting to feel definitely sick now.  
"Butyrumager, Nataline,"  
Nataline smiled softly when she was placed in Hufflepuff.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Sometimes, they noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.  
"Granger-Lokidótti, Hermoine!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
"Intriguing... Mis Granger-Lokidótti... You could fit within three houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, but most definitely Ravenclaw. Now where to put you?" The Hat asked her. Hermoine hummed," It doesn't matter, as long as I am not in the same house as Ronald."  
"Indeed... I am very sorry about that. It Better be, RAVENCLAW" The Hat shouted. Jörmung and Aziraphale clapped politely as Hermoine went and joined the Ravenclaws.  
"Griffens, Rose!" Professor McGonagall called. Rose hummed as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head and she soon heard" ahh Mis Griffens... another Heir. But of two noble lines and favouring the same traits as Slytherin himself. Well then, Do tell Merlin he's expected to show himself some time," The hat shouted out," SLYTHERIN!"  
It wasn't all that surprising to many of her friends thought and she sat down near the front. When Neville Longbottom, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."  
"Macinar, Bku"  
Bku walked up to the Stool and sat down.  
"Well, well, well Rose's twin... though you seem to favour traits that would not do well in your ancestors' house. Traits of the Mind and of Adventure. But the adventure of knowledge is best for those in Ravenclaw..." The hat whispered into Bku ear. Bku rolled his eyes and said," Yes... and how many others did you put in unexpecting places? Umm? So do put me in the house you think is best. Do put me there. Let's break a few odds shall we?"  
"Better be RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted at the hall.  
Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Draco went to join Rose at the front of the table, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last, "Potter-Fell, Harry!"  
As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.  
"Potter, did she say?"   
"The Harry Potter?"  
"Fell? As in the new Librarian?"  
The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting....So where shall I put you?"  
"Anywhere but where Ronald will go..." Harry mumbled still a little put off by what the younger Weasley had done earlier. The Hat would have shaken his head if he could," I am afraid that leaves only Slytherin or Ravenclaw.  
"Then put me in one of those. I don't care if am not trusted as long as I am not with that ponce."  
"Verry well then, SLYTHERIN!"  
It was slight for a long time as Harry sat down with Rose and Draco. And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,"a Black boy even taller than Warlock joined the Gryffindor table.  
"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ronald's turn. The Red Ponce slanted up to the stool and smirked when the Hat barely touched his head and shouted," GRYFFINDOR!"  
"I feel sorry for Warlock," Rose mumbled to Harry as Ronald had chosen to sit next to Warlock. "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled  
up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. They all thought that lunch seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,  
his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. No one quite knew whether to laugh or not.


	16. Chapter 15: The Sorting Hat and Other Odditys Part 2

As the food appeared on the golden dishes Crowley slithered over to Aziraphale( He had came in during the sorting and was now sitting next to Snape asking if they could meet sometime after curfew) and was now nodding off on the angel's lap( It quite frankly spooked Severus when he saw a black cobra{ I have decided that that is indeed what Crowley's snake form is most a-kin to} slither its way on to the new librarians lap and he was even more confused when said librarian didn't so much as waver in his request, and this was much to the amusement of both Crowley and Jörmung) while Harry, Draco, and Rose where now in a heated debate on wither or not Tranchal tart was better then Eclairs( Something all three of them had tried{ Harry and Rose on the instisted of Aziraphale after Crowley had told them about the whole incident during the french revolution} and thus started a debate) while Hermoine and Bku had started a pleasant chat on which classes they both were looking forward to, while Warlock and the Weasly twins had taken Neviel under the wing after they wittness Ronald bulling him. Thus began a great friendship.

* * *

At last, the desserts too disappeared( much to both Aziraphale and Harry's displeasure) and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahern just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins and Warlock.   
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," He added. Rose and Draco looked at each other and Harry asked," He's not serious is he?"   
"Must be... Though who in their right mind would tell a whole bunch of 14 to 11 years-old that...." Pansy hissed.  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose  
high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
And the school bellowed:  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._  
Everybody finished the song at different times.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
The Slytherin Common room was in the dungeons and as they passed the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's Harry thought that besides the Shop in Soho, Hogwarts could very well become home.

* * *

  
If anyone had told Jessica Moore that being in Standford was just fate she would have laughed and said," there's no such thing."   
At least that's what she would have told her friends and family, but the reality was that when she was 17 years old she started to follow the Egyptian goddess of Riddles Sphinx and soon became a part of an Egyptian pagan church led by a Nixi Butyrumager( The older cousin of Nataline but also a part of the branch who moved to America back in the 1600s and was a squib with the only the magic that being the priestesses of Sphinx gave her), so she knew that fate played a bigger role than previously something she was glad, mostly, to know. Thus it wasn't much a surprise to her when Sphinx herself showed up when she started college.   
"Hello, Jessica."  
Jessica bowed and greeted the goddess before asking," Lady Sphinx, how may I serve you?"   
"Unfotently, It is I who will be serving you, Jessica Moore. I am here to warn you, and you may take this any way you need, about next two years," Sphinx replied( It was unforentent because of the need for the warning). Jessica nodded and as her goddess continued," There is a plot by something that Fate deals in that next year your friend Brady shalln't be himself anymore after Thanksgiving and the year after next, he shall induce you to a Sam Winchester. Sam shall fall for you, but it is not to be for you are both destined for someone else. He to a Norse god and you to the woman Harvel. I am warning you this in hopes to save not only your life but his."   
Jessica( who knew she was lesbian for a few years now) nodded and the hope that she could save this man's life was planted in her heart.

* * *

  
The next month was morbidly tame compared to some other things in life, Harry thought that was until Halloween.   
It started off like any other day really though even Draco was hyped for the feast later that day but even Jörmung can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. Halloween is, after all, a day of change, of thinning things and stranger happenings, something he learned from his father. And it is for that reason that he and Crowley were the first to respond when Professor Quirrell came barging into the Great Hall shouting" TOLLL IN THE DUNGEON! TOLL IN THE DUNGEON!"( Crowley was of course still a snake) leaving a baffled Dumbledor while Jörmung is shouting," Not to worry I'll handle this! Battled plenty of Tolls before!"( Which is sort of true... the world snake vs a Troll? deffently a losing battle on the Troll's part) And thus the Feast continued on normally. Bku, of course, looked at Hermoine and says," Your family is mental."   
"He is the son of a trickster, Bku."   
"Far enuff then."   
When Jörmung comes back the only thing amiss was his hair was a bit messier.( The state that McGongel found the bathroom, however, makes her wonder if there was something else in there{ Jörmung's snake form, of course, is only ten feet longer then a Basilisk but his smaller form is twice the size of a Troll} but she decided not to ask). 

* * *

  
Christmas holidays are spent in Tadfield where Harry, Hermoine and Warlock tell a spun tail of how Jörmung defeated the troll( none are true of course but that doesn't deter anyone) and an invitation to both the Malfoy Christmas ball and the Butyrumager New Years ball, where they meet Nixi and a few other's from her church( Jessica not included) and meet Narssicis who explains how she and Draco are Sirius cousins. 

* * *

  
Once back at Hogwarts things pick up a notch it seems. Of course, Harry meeting his fimailar in Norberta, a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon makes even Adam shake his head when he finds out( They now have even more in common and Dog likes Norberta just as well) and this also resualted in learning that Rose was a werewolf( which led both Bku and Nataline upset that she hadn't told them before then). As spring turned to summer Harry learned what was hideing in the third floor and had convinced( read begged and begged) Crowley to telleport Adam to Hogwarts so they could talk to the cerburs( which really was just a type of hellhound) and get down to the Stone.


	17. Chapter 16: Through the Trapdoor and to The Man with Two Faces

Hermoine blamed Draco and Bku on this miss adventure really she did. If Bku hadn't suggested Professor Quirrell and if Draco had gone to Professor Snape with their thoughts they wouldn't have been here with the bloody aint-christ talking to an apparent Hellhound. She was just glad that it was after exams and it was a full moon( because Fenrir would deffently have words with her and Rose if it wasn't) Thus it was her, Adam, Draco, and Harry( Adam, of course, would be staying above) who jumped into the trapdoor. They landed on Devils Snare. Hermione and Draco quickly cast Lumos and they landed near some flying keys. Draco really didn't want to deal with flying on a broomstick so cast arcorio( Acrior Old-fashioned key) and they slipped into the next room. This Also Draco dealt with by playing across the board and not sacrificing himself( It was the bishop that he sacrificed) and Hermoine solved both Jörmung and Snape's puzzle and it was all three of them who faced Qurlmort( Crowley had given him that name when he found out... After Adam had told them where the three were).  
"So... Dray, Bku, and Rose where right then. I owe you three forty galleons then?" Harry said much to the anoicne of both Qurial and Voldemort. Draco nodded and Hermoine just shook her head," Trust you two to make a bet on this."  
While the three first years were distracting Voldemort and Quiral Harry had already gotten the stone and they were now slowly backtracking to the other room when they heard the tell-tale sound of wings and Crowley and Aziraphale were standing in between them.  
"Honestly, Harry. Next time please tell one of us before you go off and do something," Aziraphale started telling him off before Quirrell interrupted," How... who?"  
This cause Aziraphale to turn on the man," And you. Threating children! that is a low, lower than Hell."  
"Angel..." Crowley said before he looked at Quirrell's soul and bluched," Really? Possession by another human. That really is something else."  
This startled Voldemort who hissed out," How can YOU tell?"  
"I am a demon... and Hell's been looking forward to to seeing you, Tom Molvove Riddle," Was the answer. And Voldemort left his host running. Quirrell collapsed and Aziraphale shook his head," He'll need some deep medical help."  
"We'll send him to St Mongos, Angel," Crowley said before turning to Harry," Now... While I don't mind mystifit... leading your friends into trouble and danger is something I don't condone. So... Three weeks, Harry. You're grounded for three weeks."  
"Awww...." Harry said while Aziraphale turned to Hermoine," And don't think that Loki won't hear of this Hermoine."  
"Oh..."  
The three were marched to the dorms after Harry gave The Pholphsier Stone to Aziraphale ( who knew Nicole as was planing on telling him all that happend{ I mean most of that spell a first-year knew. Not that good of secaredtie is it?} and to warn him of postponing the inflatable) 

* * *

  
With the Slytherin's winning with Ravenclaw in second and Hufflepuff in third( Gryffindor got fourth because of Ronald ) The Weasley twins asked if they could come over sometime during the summer holidays while Rose insisted on Hermoine and Draco telling them what had happened. Thus the end of the first year came to a close.

* * *

  
Samuel William Winchester was starting his second semester at Standford when he met Bady. Someone he really wasn't sure how he became friends with in all seriousness. Of course, even he knew that it was going to long before something happen to the man, that's just how it was. It also did help that he recently came to terms with his bisexuality( three years of denial and a year of hiding from his brother and father). A call from his brother telling him to beware of some cult( it wasn't one but you know hunters) the followed some Egyptian goddess and good luck on the finales had given him a sour mood when he walked into his usual coffee shop.  
"I'll take your sweetest coffee, 'Mione what do want?" A voice that sounded three alarms in his head( one was his gaydar{ in which I mean any part of the LBGT+ commity}, the other was that whoever it belonged to was part of the Supernatural commity{ He wasn't sure where this one came from[ it wasn't the demon blood that was for sure] but he had since he could rember} and the last one was that they were {at least at the momment} deffently a guy).  
"I don't get how this a punishment, Pa...(Hemoine had started calling Loki Pa when they were sounded by Strangers) but I'll take a hot cocoa," A young girl's voice replied( she could be more than 11 or 12). Sam looked up to see a golden blond man with a red shirt and a young girl with brown bushy hair in a pink jacket. The man shook his head," You have been hanging around Azira to much. And it's a punishment because you have to come with me on a work assignment so there."  
The Barista shook her head and asked," Name?"  
"Gabe, and Hermoine," Gabe replied as he led the little girl to sit down on one of the couches. Sam ordered his usual( an americano) and sat near the two. He smiled at them and greeted," Hey, couldn't help but overhear."  
"I bet you could. Sorry I am late, bro. You know how meetings go," A female voice interrupted. Sam turned to see a woman with long brown hair in a braid who wore a purple leathermen jacket. She looked at the hunter and smirked," Name's Tenes, that's my brother Gabe and his daughter Hermoine. What's your's."  
"Sam..." Sam answered. The two siblings eyed each other but nodded before Gabe said," Sorry for my sister. We have a family thing coming up soon that neither of us really want to deal with."  
"I for one wish they got the message last time..." Tenes hissed out as a barista brought over all three of the drinks ordered. Gabe nodded as he started to drink his. Hermoine looked at Sam and said," You're pretty tall. Almost like a moose."  
"'Monie..." Gabe said fondly. Sam laughed," You know that's the first time someone called me that. I kinda need that laugh too. Thanks, kid."  
Gabe chuckled," Okay kido... I see what you're trying to do. Not happing."  
Sam smiled at the family and head out. It was sweet to watch and it brightens his day as well as cemented his thought processes on how not all Supernatural beings where bad.


	18. Chapter 17: Grounded

Being grounded when it came to Crowley and Aziraphale at least, meant no games, Homework only reading, no friends, and helping Crowley and Aziraphale scare away customers( which was something he did anyway in all honestly). It was rather boring if Harry was, to be honest, but deffently more freeing then when the Dursleys had locked him away in his cupboard, and it was the last week of said groundedment. Which meant that He would soon be able to see his friends( well exept Hermoine who as her punishment had to go with Loki when summoned and that had only happened recently). The Weasley twins had also finally convinced their mother to let them stay with Warlock, and Draco had finally convinced his mother and father to let him stay with Rose for a few days while Bku had convinced his adopted father to let him stay with Hermoine for a few days ( the convincing actually was to let him stay with Draco but since his father really wasn't that good of one it worked just well) therefore they would all be together. This also led to him being restless. A fact that neither angel nor Demon could really fault for. 

* * *

  
Tadfield had never had such terrors as the Weasley twins teamed with the Them. The three fourth-year Hogwarts students and The friends of the bloody Ainty-Christ was the devil( well in the case of Adam, the son of the devil) to the small town, and Anathema was deeply regretting allowing the Twins to stay with them. It wasn't long before they started getting their letter.   
"Oh no..."Fred mumbled as he, Gorge and Warlock looked at the list. Warlock frowned," Oh no what?"   
"Lockhart... Mum doesn't stop talking about 'em. Complete nutter that he is," Gorge replied as the Anathem huffed while she looked at the list her self. Anathem said," A bloody idoit that's what that man is, only good with memory charms. Exactly considering that some of the 'spells' and 'charms' he mentions aren't real in the slightest."   
"Your kidding? Who in their right mind would hire a man like that?" Newton asked. Warlock mumbled," The same man who hired the dark lord last year."   
"WHat?" Anathema and Newton asked( Warlock might have forgotten that no one had told them that relatively minor detail{ they thought he meant Lucifer} in all honestly)   
"Not Adam's birth-father. You-know-who... No that doesn't work either. Voldemort, Sorry Fred and Gorge( the two twins flinched at the name)," Warlock quickly added trying to sooth the two-second closets people he had to parents( Crowley{Nanny Ashthorn} and Aziraphale{ Brother Fancis} deffently took first place still). This of course only soothed Newton. Anathema blanched," WHat?"   
"He possed professor Quiral sometime before school started.... what did Crowley call him?" Warlock asked Fred.  
"A Shade."   
"Right a soul shade, Something to do with him splitting his soul or something?" Warlock explained. The horror look on Anathema's face caused the three fourth years to wonder what she was thinking. 

* * *

  
Loki blanched at the book list for this year with unfiltered disgust. Remus's face, too, shared the same expression on his face when he was handed Rose's list.  
"Why him?" Remus asked.   
Jörmung shrugged," Minerva didn't say, Aziraphale however did convince her that if any wanted to self-study instead of going to DAAD he would host it, as long as they at least went to the first class( they had been brought in for a staff meeting{ minus Dumbledor who really didn't think it was needed} to discuss the new school year two week prior and Jörmung's opinion of Lockhart was the Loki had of Baldur{ which was that he was a self-absorbed prick who thought he deserved the world, hence the mistletoe incident, that he totally deserved for not inclouding his brother in anything} and Aziraphale thought he was much to like the Gabriel clone)."  
"I knew him in school. I think he had a crush on James... and Sirius. No one really liked him. I honestly think that was the one time James got along with Severus," Remus told them. Rose giggled before asking," Soooo... it would be okay to join Warlock and the Weasley twins in pranking him then?"   
The adults looked at her before Hermoine giggled," Only if he deserves it of course."   
"I am game," Loki replied while Sphinx nodded," As long as you don't get caught."   
Remus shook his head and said," As long as it doesn't threaten anyone's life, Lockhart included."  
"Deal."   
Remus sighed," I am going to check on the progress they've made on Sirius's trial. Stay put." 

* * *

  
Remus walked into the Ministry of Magic with Aziraphale, with a rainbow of feelings wafting through his mind and soul( In order it went, stupidity, guilt, relief, fear, love, and hope. Stupidity for ever thinking that Sirius would have betrayed James and Lilly, guilt for the same thing, relief that his boyfriend{ mate} hadn't betrayed James, fear that the time spent on askabane would result in insanity, love towards Sirius and hope that he would be forgiven and that they could manage to free him in time). Aziraphale had all the paperwork need from the goblins, which included; the will, the papers about the Pettagiwier valt, a written explanation from Remus about the anmugis forms of Peter, Sirius, and James as well as their form, the explanation of a fieluds charm in full written by none other than Merlin( who had created the fuldis charm right after Arthur's death), as well as the condition they had found Harry and the fact that Dumbledor had placed him at the Dursleys before the Will was sealed (meaning that he had to have read it in order to decide where Harry would go, and he was the one who cast the Feildus charm but they didn't have the proof for that). The wiziers and witches inside the ministry gave them a wide berth as they walked up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia Bones wasn't all that surprised considering the dealing she had to the past year from the goblins of Gringotts( she knew it meant something that they were putting this much personal involvement on someone that wasn't a goblin but she was nowhere near prepared for what was about to happen), when the two blonds stormed into her office( in Aziraphale's case stormed was nearly strong enough of a word) and the one she didn't know nearly as well as Remus( She was only a year older than the werewolf), slammed a stack of papers on her desk and in the calmest mattered voice stated( and boy did that send a shiver a fear down her spine)," My Dear, you wanted evidence of Sirius Black's innocents then here you have them. The Will, information on Pettigierew and more. I highly suggest going through it now."   
And the head Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement did just that.


	19. Chapter 18: The Unipessouve Professer and The House Elf Called Dobby

The day that the three families meet in Dagoial Alley was also the day that the most everyone else was planning on going shopping for supplies as well, but for an entirely different reason. Lockheart's book signing.   
Aziraphale and Jörmung glared while grabbing the books the actually needed( even Aziraphale wouldn't touch the Lockheart's books, which Crowley knew meant they were worse then the Twilight seirse{ Becuase Aziraphale had read that one... once then imminently let someone buy them and neither of them took the credit for that} and that wasn't an easy feat to do) when Lockheart saw Harry.   
He leapt to his feet and positively shouted, “It can’t be Harry Potter?”  
The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry’s arm, and tried pulled  
him to the front. He was stopped by both Loki and Crowley. Crowley tilted his glasses down so his serpitian eyes could be seen," Did you just lay your filthy paws on my son?"   
Lockheart the idiot, asked," You must be mistaken..."  
"He isn't... That's Harry Potter-Fell. And this is Anthony J. Crowley-Fell. Am afraid you didn't get the memo at the staff meeting," Loki stated a snear that could be matched to Lucifer's (Of course it could, he taught Gabriel everything he knew) on his face.   
"You weren't there..." Lockheart the double Idiot stated. Loki's snear grew," No but my kid was."   
Jörmung walked up and said," Gilderoy... do unhand Harry. Would hate( this would have to be Jörmung most sarcastic statement yet this year) to see you make a sceen."   
Lockheart let go of Harry and proceeded with his anocmeant( that was completely ruined by the fact that the Care of Magical Creacher's professor had just roasted him in front of many students and their parents). They headed out of the store with Arthur surprising talking to Lucius Malfoy.   
"I honestly never could've thought of a whole community of Wiziared and witches, I mean had met plenty of druidic communities but with the burnings and other such things, you can understand the need for hiding," Arthur was telling Lucius. Lucius (who was there when Merlin and Magey had induced Arthur to the minister therefor understood what Arthur meant) nodded," I can. The need is mostly still around, and while there are some families who don't understand that, there are others such as the Malfoy's and Blacks who understand more so than others. I had a great-great-aunt who was burned in Salem in the 1600s and my aunt Hickie was placed in an anslalime just last year because of the mundanes near where she lived thought her insane."   
Merlin shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. This was when the Weasley's showed up. Mr Weasley glared at Lucius with the same hatred that Merlin remembered Uther's ghost having towards him and it was sicking to see on some who normally had the most pleasant look about him.   
"Malfoy..."   
"Arthur if you'll excuse me a moment," Lucius said before turning to the Weasley monarch and asked," Yes?"   
"What are you doing?" Mr Wealsy asked. Fred spoke up," Dad... leave him alone. He is talking to Mr Anfarwol."   
"Stay out of it Fred, Father is talking," Percy Weasley stated. And this is when Merlin stepped up," Umm I am sorry but your son is right. Arthur and Lucius have been good friends for a while and no redhead who has aposlout no true knowledge of who he has named his children and who he is named after can stop that."  
The two Weasley males blinked at him before Rose jumped up into his arms and said," Uncle Merl! Guess what! Loki and Uncle Remus gave us permission to prank Lockheart!"   
Merlin smiled and said," Of course they did."   
and the four walked away shocking the Weasleys (exept Fred and Gorge who had guessed who Merlin was last year). No one noticed the book slip from Mr Mancair( Yes I changed who was given the diary by Voldemort) and into the youngest Weasly's books. 

* * *

  
Once back in the bookshop with Draco( they had decided that Draco could go after the trip to Diagon Alley) they where met with a house-elf.  
"Dobby? what are you doing here?" Draco asked the house-elf.  
"Master Draco?!? Dobby is sorry to intrude but Master Lucius asked for Dobby to warn both Master Draco and Harry Potter-Fell that something terrible is to happen at Hogwarts school this year," The house-elf replied. Crowley frowed," And that is?"   
"Master Lucius isn't sure but he knows it has to do with the Dark Lord before he was the Dark Lord," Dobby answered. Aziraphale frowned," Lovely... Another soul shade or a fragment?"  
"Soul shade?" Harry and Draco asked. Crowley nodded," What you two fought last year. Nasty business that."   
Dobby and popped off having done what he was told to do.

* * *

  
Dean Jensen Winchester hated the fact that his father had banned visiting his younger brother, which lead him to the situation he was in. A town over from Standford facing off a cult of witches (They where in fact not witches or a cult but the followers of Sphinx mentioned earlier). A dirty blond, the leader Dean had come to realize was arguing with her second in command.  
"Jessica... I understand that Sphinx mentioned his brother to you but the fact still remains."  
"Hey! What have done to Sammy!" Dean yelled. There was bright light and there stood a woman with long brown hair who under differnt surcmastaices Dean would have found hot( that was just how goddess/ certain Angels{ all archangels where like this} where of course). She stared at Dean as she spoke," They haven't done anything to him, Dean. Nixi, please untie him."   
The leader nodded and untied him before going and standing next to the apparent goddess. The goddess frowned and said," Dean Winchester, Hunter, Men of Letter's legacy, Vesslea of the Christian Apocalypse, Son of John Winchester and Mary Winchester nee Campbell, and more of course."   
"What? What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean yelled. The Goddess smirked," Ironically Hell douse have some things to do with this... of course not right now. I am Sphinx, Egyptian Goddess of Riddles, Knowledge, and Predictions, it's my business to know things like this. It pertinent to my survival and the survival of my family( which was the closest thing to the truth she had said)."   
"What do you mean Hall had something to do with this, what are you on about?" Dean asked not paying adtion to the other things. Sphinx smiled sadly," Dean, I am going to warn you of something, two years from now your father will be missing, hunting down the demon you call Yellow-eyes, and you will break your order and contact your brother Sam, if things go acording to hell's plan Sam will be planing on proposing to Jessica here, but if they according to my plan they will just be good friends. On that note, when this happens I want you to get this tattoo. It will hide you from demons and low-level gods. It will also prevent possession form demons and cleanse any demonic taints as long as they haven't been added to within three to four months."   
She handed him a piece of paper with a demon-trap inside a sun-like thing( the ainty-possession symbol). Dean eyed her warily and asked," why are you doing this?"   
"Becuase I don't want the world to end... Is that so much to ask for? If inferring now stopes it in five years then I'll do it. Since no one else is going to. Nor douse anyone actually realize that Lucifer himself doesn't want the world to end either," Sphinx replied. Dean blinked," Wait as in the devil? He's what in L.A?"   
"Yes... been there for three years now, I must ask you not to try going after him though. He's quite happy just partying and running a club."   
"Yeah... sure this makes sense. But why tell me this?"  
Sphinx smiled at him," Becuase, Maby just maby you and your brother can get through to the man upstairs and the beucratis below."   
She snaped his fingers and Dean was returned to the Impala with a vague memory of talking to a goddess and a piece of papper in his wallet that will get it's meaning some time in the next two years.

* * *

  
It was late at night when Sphinx returned to the Shop in Waterloo, to be met with her brother waiting for her.  
"That was a very dangerous thing to do," Loki told here. Sphinx smiled," Dangerous? Yes. Need? Deffently. With gartte of working? No. Gabriel... I had to. Hopefully, it works."   
"This time you mean?" Gabriel asked before shaking his head," Tenebris... I am not sure how many times you have tried this, but somethings are just..."  
"Inevitable? Unavoidable? Ment to happen? Set in stone? You and I both know that only implies to soulmates and mates in general," She hummed before heading upstairs to rest.


	20. Chapter 19: Heirs and Whispers of the Truth part 1

The next month was relatively quiet so when the time came to get on the Hogwarts Express and the welcomed chaos that followed, Gods, angels, demons, Warlocks, and mortals alike welcomed the new school year. Once again Crowley rode the train with the group, this time along with Sphinx who was pretending to be an assistient to Aziraphale( she was acturally just going to teach anyone who didn't want to go to Lockhart's class and be a somewhat bodygard to Harry form the teacher, and two obsessive fans they had met on the train{ Ginny and Colin for those wonding} along with Magey who had taken History of Magic{ Loki and Hela had gotten rid of Binns during the summer when Hermoine, Harry, and Rose had complained about how the ghost hadn't taught much of anything besides the goblin wars}. Thus things were going to be different in that class this year). They met Bku who stared at the two adults before Rose induced them and her twin.   
"Are you really Sphinx and Mage the first?" Bku asked. Magey chuckled," Yep... Did you not hear about the change in the history of magic teachers?"  
"No, way! Gods above. Rose why didn't you tell me!" Bku hissed. Rose chucked and hissed in parsletoung," Youss don'ts tellss mess everythissngs eihithers."  
"Eww... You speak Parsletoung?" A voice that the Weasley twins cringed away from said. They turned and saw Ginny and Ronald. Rose smirked as Magey said," It's said that Merlin himself spoke not just Parsletoung but also Dragonisse. You know the language of the dragons and dragon lords."  
"That's not true!" Ronald shouted. Harry winced," Did he just shout at a teacher?"   
"Yes, yes he did. One who would know to... It's that right Aunty Mage," Hermoine said before pulling out a book and reading from it," _According to the audiobigophy of Merlin, Merlin as well as Mage the First were speakers of Parsletoung and Dragonisse as well as being the last of the Dragonlords as nither have yet to die as the writing of this book._"  
"You're making that up," Ginny stated. Harry rolled his eyes and stated," No she isn't but if you don't believe us just waite until your first History Class."  
"Whatever..."   
"You really should listen to them, Guinevere. You to Ronald," A whispy voice called. The group looked to see a blond girl who wore a strange necklace. Magey smiled and said," Luna... how are you."   
"Verry good Seanmhair( it is my headcanon that the Lovegoods have some Celtic roots therefor speak Gaelic, in this case, Scottish Gaelic. Seanmhair means grandmother), how are you?" Luna asked. Magey smiled and said," Doing well ogha. How is your father doing?"   
"Well... He misses mother of course," Luna said as she sat on Magey's lap surprising everyone including Sphinx. Magey's smiled turned to a frowned and she nodded," So do I ogha, So do I."   
The younger Weasley's left soon after that and Sphinx said," I didn't realize you had a granddaughter."   
"Luna's mother was my most recent and youngest of my children Sphinx. Killed in a potion's ascendant when Luna was 6. Her father runs the Qubiler maginzing. I sell it in my part of the shop. I visit them over Yule and Al'Hallows when I can," Magey replied as Luna talked to Harry, Hermoine, Rose, Bku, Draco, Warlock, and the Weasley twins.

* * *

  
They reached Hogwarts and Magey waved Luna of towards the boats while she and Sphinx got into a carriage all their own and the Interhouse Muraders( as McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick liked to call them since the got up to just as much trouble as the Muraders and had at least one member in each house{ three in Slytherin, one in Hufflepuff, two in Ravenclaw, and four in gryffindor[ Nevil, the Weasley twins, and Warlock] thus at least one in everyhouse} and they mostly targeted bullies helped out the heads of houses as well as Aziraphale and Jörmung when they could) got two carriages. They all hurried into the hall as Sphinx and Magey took their seats( Sphinx took one next to Aziraphale and Snape while Magey took Binns old seat next to Flitwick and Sprout{ Magey was in Hufflepuff when she and Merlin had gone to Hogwarts and thus the first Hufflepuff and Slytherin friendship was born} and so she really got along with the herbology teacher). When the sorting started Magey wasn't too surprised to see Luna in Ravenclaw( her parents where in that house as well. Pointing out that not all family members go into the same house once more) and was also the loudest to clap. 

* * *

  
Magey's first class on Monday was fouth Gryffendor's and Hufflepuffs. She hummed as she walked from her office and smiled," Hello students, As I am sure you have realized Professor Binns is no longer fit to teach, thus he was sent to the afterlife during the summer. I am Professor Anfarwol, and I considered jumping to your year's course but unfortunately, your previous professor only covered one subject for the entire course making every year since he started teaching behind in every way. Thus we have to begin with year one-course work. The History of Hogwarts and the age in which she was created. Any questions before we begin?"   
A Hufflepuff rose their hand.  
"Yes, Hopper?"   
"Professor Anfarwol, Why start then?" Hopper asked. Magey smiled," We start at Hogwarts because that's western European wizards start. Makes sense to start at a wizard's binging doesn't?"  
The class nodded and Magey started her lesson. She smiled," As you all know there were four founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Goldric Griffendor, and Salazar Slytherin, the four greatest adult wizards of their time. See during this time was when the first 'war' against magic began. I say magic because I mean all things that are now classified as fantasy in the Mundane world."  
A Gryffindor rose his hand and Magey rose her eyebrows," Yes, Malteon?"   
"What's a Mundane?"   
"Ah yes... this your first vocabulary word," Magey smiled before waving her wand( at Hogwarts she decided to use a wand as to not alert Dumbledore to who she really was) at the chalkboard and the chalk wrote:  
_Mundane: A being who is not part of the wizard or Supernatural worlds_  
_Also known as; Muggle, Normie, no-magi, human_  
"This is the simple explanation. Back in the times of the founders, Muggle was an insult much akin to that of mudblood now, because the Supernatural and wizard worlds were so intertwined with the mundane to be called muggle meant in the eyes of the rules and therefore everyone, you knew of magic and the supernatural but weren't apart of it, thus you were a traitor to them. Hence why Salazar didn't want any muggle-borns because they could be traitor's to both the magical world and the mundane, not because he felt they where inferior or less magical, but because he worried for the safety of Hogwarts and her students. Over the years the word lost it's true meaning therefor the reasoning was also lost."   
The winding eyes as years of brainwashing were wiped from these students gave Magey a shiver of glee and pride, and she couldn't wait to teach all the other students the truth.


	21. Chapter 20:  Heirs and Whispers of the Truth part 2

In the years since 1920( or later it was never really stated when Bins started teaching) no one had wanted to continued History of Magic past their OWLs. This however changed with the recent position change. McGonagle had sixth and seven years asking to be put on the roster for a summer session of the class, which to their disappointment where told that Professor Anfarwol had a summer job therefor could not manage a summer course. At that lunch two days after school had started staff meeting McGonagle asked Magey," What are you teaching your students? I have had about half of the sixth and seventh years come up to me for a summer class."  
"For one I don't just drone on and on about one subject. Honestly, The goblin wars don't even have enough material for one week let alone a whole year. I am surprised anyone pasted the class, let alone didn't just drop it altogether. I have to start every year including the feith years on first-year course work," Magey pouted and Many of the older teachers gasped while Sprout said," I didn't realize that they were that far behind."  
"Farther in some cases. Ronald and Ginny Weasley have been the most astonishing cases... With Percy Weasley coming in a close second. They're so behind and wouldn't listen nor take notes it's evermore surprising Mr Weasley had passed last year considering he doesn't do a thing in class," Magey stated.

* * *

  
It was the second Slytherins and Ravenclaws first DADA class and Harry had to dragged by Draco and Rose just so they wouldn't be late. They sat in the back not wanting to be spotted at all. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Terry Boot’s copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his  
own, winking portrait on the front.  
“Me,” he said, pointing at it and winking as well. “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!”  
Bku( who was sitting with his sister) mumbled," Bet you didn't get rid of her at all."  
Rose, Harry and Draco nodded as Hermoine frowned but said nothing.  
“I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books well done (That was a complete lie of course as only some Slytherins and some Ravenclaws had them). I thought we’d start today  
with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you’ve read them, how much  
you’ve taken in ”  
When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, “You have  
thirty minutes start now!”  
Harry looked at the quiz and just stared before mumbling," What the actual hell? And I mean this in every sense of the phase."  
Rose just took out a pencil( she carried a whole bag of them just for drawing) and started to doddle on the quiz to the somewhat shock of Bku and Hermoine. Draco snatched one of her pencils and did the same. The two Slytherins just hummed as they doodled on the quiz. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.  
“Tut, tut hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples though I wouldn’t say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!”   
He gave them another roguish wink. Draco was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Bku and Harry were shaking with silent laughter.  
“Excellent!” beamed Lockhart. “And so to  
business.”  
He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.  
“Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm," Lockhart said as he placed a hand on the cover.   
“I must ask you not to scream,” said Lockhart in a low voice. “It might provoke them.”  
As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.  
“Yes,” he said dramatically. “Freshly caught Cornish pixies.”  
Rose shook her head," I think the only one who would be afraid of these... Well, that would be no one. Maby a hunter with a bad experience with the fay, but none of us."  
"And why is that Rose?" Lockheart asked. Rose hissed," As a professor and a stranger you are not allowed to call any student by their first name, Therefore It's Mis Griffens or Griffens, not my first name, for one. And to answer your question, Professor, my Friend's father has relationships with the Fay, and this is breaking many fay laws."  
Lockheart's face grew red but before he could say anything a large Conception Bank silver boa slithered up around the cage and hauled it off, followed by Rose storming out of the room. Bku stared after her before following along with Harry, Hermoine and Draco.

* * *

  
Rose had taken the cage from Ihislle as the two walked out to Jörmung's class. The third-year class that he had were surprised to see three Slytherin second-years followed by two Ravenclaw second-years carrying a cage of Cornish Pixies up to their professor and Jörmung himself was even more surprised when he saw Ihislle and Bku's garden snake similar, Mordor( Bku had gotten him this year and Rose had made him read the Lord of the Ring books over the summer, His Owl's name was Chase{ After Magus and Annabeth Chase} but the owl was just a pet) slithering after their masters.  
"Hagrid( the half-giant hand in recent years felt that it was his duty to help out Jörmung with the class) could you watch the class for a moment?" Jörmung asked as he hurried after his adopted sister and her friends. Hermoine was wringing her robe in her hands when he met up with them and he asked," What are you five doing out of class?"  
"Trying to make sure we don't have a fay war on our hands since Lockheart captured these Pixies and had every intention of letting them loose on our class since he did the same thing with Nevile's and Nataline's class. Seamus Finggien ended up getting Sphinx to help him downs froms the chisseiling..." Rose hissed out slipping into parsletoung towards the end.  
"Rose... take a breather. Severus doesn't have a class right now, head down to his classroom and tell him what happened. Draco go with her, Harry could you get either Crowley, Aziraphale or Sphinx from the library. Bku head to the library and sign you five up for Sphinx's class. Hermoine stay with me for right now okay?"  
The five students nodded and headed off in their separate ways.

* * *

  
Severus had just gotten off of a fire-call from Lockheart about Rose's outburst and was just waiting for Rose and Draco to show up. And show up they did Rose hissing loudly with Draco shaking his head as he followed the girl.  
"Mis Griffens... what happened?"  
"Lockheart almost cause a fay war... I left, the other's followed. Took the pixies to Jörmung. He'll fix it." She muttered hissing in between each sentence. 'Of course, he did' Severus thought as he let the second year calm down.


	22. Chapter 21: Mummers of Things Untold

Romers spread like wildfire on what had happened in Lockheart's class but not the romers about the pixies no people wher more considered about the fact that a Conception Bank silver boa had followed Rose since. A Romer that Ronald and Ginny jumped on like a rabbit in heat.  
"She's evil! No good person would have a snake just following them! I bet she's corrupting Harry into becoming the next Dark Lord!" Ronald was telling a group of first-year Griffendor's during lunch one day. That was until Aziraphale heard what he was saying and walked up to him," Mr Weasley. I would suggest not spreading such lies about your peers. That fact that Ihislle follows her is pure because he is her familiar, much like how Mis Granger's cat is her's."   
Ronald stared at him before saying," Even more of a reason..."   
He was cut off by Crowley slithering from Aziraphale's shoulder and transforming into his humanish form and smirked," Look, kid. Whoever taught you that snakes always mean evil doer. Obviously has never met me. "  
The two immortals walked away.

* * *

  
It wasn't until Halloween that things got bumpy. Rose, Draco, and Bku had deiced that they would spend the evening outside with Jörmung and Hermoine in a slight homage to those they had lost like they do every year when Rose and Bku started to have a seizure. Jörmung turned to Hermoine and said," Get Magey. Draco get the rest of your friends. Hurry now."   
The god went to pick up the twins but flinched as their magic tried to burn him. He hissed under his breath then froze when he heard it.  
_“Comes... comes to mes... Letsss mes ripsss yous...Letssss mes tearsss yous...Let mes kill yous...”_  
"Fuck... it can't be..." Jörmung mumbled before shifting himself and curling up around the two twins. 

* * *

  
Hermoine had run into Aziraphale who was looking pale he looked at Hermoine and asked," What's wrong?"  
"Ros...Rose and Bku... they started seizing. Jörmung wanted me to get Magey."   
Crowley came running to them," Azira... Harry, Warlock, Nevile and the Weasly Twins were at Nick's deathday party when the feast ended. The found Flitch's cat petrified with a message written in blood. It's about Rose...But not written by her."  
"Of course not... Where is she? Someone needs to call Remus, Fenrir, Loki, and Merlin," Sphinx huffed as she whipped her make up off( she had been in Standford just a second before) with a townlet.  
"Where have you been?" Crowley asked. Sphinx glared before stating," She'll need her pack right now. If dealing with Cata taught me anything... Crowley Bku's going to need a fellow Snake besides Jörmung. Some's taken control of the Chamber otherwise they wouldn't be in such a mess. Hurry up now."   
Aziraphale started to head toward the forest before he asked," Who will get Magey?"   
"No need... I'll call Merlin as well," Mage walked out of the shadows with a pissed looking Harry and Warlock, she turned to the two," Warlock... for Mother magic's sake. I'am going to kill Riddle." 

* * *

  
Once everyone had been called and arrived, Crowley, Sphinx, and Aziraphale managed to bring the Twins to the hostable wing narrowing avoiding Dumbledore, Madam Promfy was confused enough as it was.  
"What happened?" She asked. Magey frowned and said," Not something that can be fixed for a while.

* * *

  
For a month no one in the inter-circle of the Riddler Church Standford chapter had heard from Sphinx. Some thought it was because of the high construction of demons in the town, while other's thought it was because of something they did but it was Nixi and Jessica who knew the truth. Nixi had gotten a letter through owl mail from Nataline about what had happened and she wasn't too thrilled at the thought. While Jessica knew that the demons had something to do with it.   
"Nixi? Do you think I can do this?" Jessica asked. Nixi nodded," I know you can." 

* * *

  
The Interhouse Marauders had become glum with two of their number out for the count and everyone could feel it. Classes with a drone of normal up until the first week of December where Colin Crevey had been attacked, Then Justin Flench-Flechy, Then nothing and no one knew why until later in the year. It was after Christmas break that attacks started up again with each attack Rose and Bku's fit's got worse and worse. Then Jörmung and Crowley came to the conclusion.  
"It's a Basilisk isn't?" Crowley asked Magey. Magey nodded," Yes... However, Salazar never told anyone where the entrance to the chamber was."   
"The second-floor girl's bathroom..." Harry said then counted," That's were Myrtle lives, where she died as well. acording to Argonne."   
Jörmung nodded," Shall we Crowley?"   
"We Shall." 

* * *

  
The Two snake-shifters head to the second-floor girl's bathroom, both hoping they could save the king snake. They walk in and Crowley hisses the entrance open and The Chamber opening is a little dramatic. They have to slide down a huge chute just to get to the Chamber is just stupid but it’s as good as an entry point as any. They both are tempted to transform then and now but hold off until they come into the Chamber proper. The Chamber's self is beautifully built, and Jörmung could tell that it was something to behold when it was in its prime. Neither of them expects to see a boy in outdated robes standing inside the Chamber looking quite comfortable, the boy who they both knew who he was.  
"Tom Riddle... fuck. It's a Horcrux," Crowley hissed out. The Soul Shade smirked," It is... and you are way too early."   
"Are we? I think we're too late, in all honesty. I mean that's four, five attacks, two children in a magical coma because someone's ripping apart a family familiar in order to reform. Yeah, I'll say we're too late," Jörmung stated before asking," So... Tom uhh? Such a bla name."  
"It's Voldemort..." Riddle said. Crowley sighed," Of course it is... Jörmung why don't you take care of him for a bit? There is a ritual that I might be able to do... Hope Angel wouldn't mind to much."   
With that the creator of snakes, the serpent of Eden, and the former hanger of stars transformed into a snake twice the size of a Basilisk and slithered into the hole of Salazar's nose and into the den of the Basilisk. 

* * *

  
"_Helloss? Yousss mustsss bess Medussas?"_ Crowley hissed out. The Basilisk hummed," _Youss the Creatorss... I'ss failss inss mysss porossess thensss."_  
_"Whatss wasss yours porpuses?"_ Crowley asked. The smaller snake hissed in answer," _Tosss protectss Hogwartss and herss ssstudentss, butsss mysss masterss Tomss dousesn't letss me."_  
"_I'sss Canss see that'ss. I'sss canss grantss yousss freedomehiss if's yousss wishisss." _  
_"I wouldss wishisss if's my's eggss wheresss safess." _  
_"I' ss pass themsss to the's Heirehisss Rosse." _  
_"Then I wishisss."_   
A flash of bright blue echoed throughout Hogwart's dungeons and basement as two things happened. A Diary was dusted to bits of ash and the soul fragment inside erupted into flames in front of Jörmung and the Basilisk crumbled into dust leaving only a skeleton and the eggs.


	23. Chapter 22: Finals and Oh Shit Trials

The Mandrakes were meraracously ready with enough time for the victims to learn what they need before exams and with everyone seceding in all their classes it was by pure chance that Harry didn't hear the news from Aziraphale or Remus. When his owl Hegwing dropped the daily Profit in his hands the last week of school the Headline read:  
**_Sirius Black: Imprisoned without a Trial Finally get's his Trial._**  
_After almost twelve years of imprisonment for the murder of 13 muggles and Peter Peteigerwer, Sirius Black, formerly thought to have been a Death Eater, finally, get's his trial. New Evidence that points to none other than Peter Petirgerewer himself as the true traitor of the Potter's and servent to You-Know-Who, and points to him being alive and well. This evidence was brought to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by Harry Potter-Fells guardian's Anthony J Crowley-Fell and Aziraphale Fell-Crowley as well as Remus John Lupin and the Goblins of Gringotts. The final date for the Trial is set for June 24th. There is also a warrnet out for Peter Petegierwer, for more information see page 7._  
Harry smiled brightly before flipping to page 7 and read:  
_The warrant for Peter Peteagierwer is as follows; We are looking for Peteagerwer's anmigus form, a rat that's missing their middle toe on the left front paw. Most likely living as a pet for a wizarding family with children attending Hogwarts, most likly have been in the family for about 11 to 12 years._  
Fred looked over Harry's shoulder and gasped," No... way. That's Ron's rat to a tea."  
"It is isn't?" Gorge agreed as he heads towards his younger brother and taking the rat from him. Sphinx smirked and twitched her fingers as the rat turned to the man known as Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

  
When Brady dragged Sam to the Riddler Church's front door Sam felt like the place had an off feeling ( Brady had felt off since Thanksgiving and Sam didn't like it at all) but like a good off( That doesn't make sense and Sam knows that). At this moment Jessica was walking out the door of the Church and cursed under her breath when she saw the to men. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them and said," Hey Brady... who's this?"  
"Jess, Sam Winchester. Sam's looking for a muse or something for this art portfolio and well, I thought why not the hottest girl on campus?"  
This was when a blond interrupted," The hottest girl who's taken, Brady... Sam?"  
"Jo? What on earth are you doing here?" Sam asked. Jo chuckled," Mom wanted me to test out college for a while. Not all Hunter parents are stubbier than a mule."  
"Jo! Jess! and... Brady, This must be the infamous Sam Winchester then," A dirty blond followed by the woman that Sam knew as Tenes. Brady flinched at the sight of her but Tenes smirked," Nixi wait up, Love. Oh, Sam? It's nice to see you again."  
"You too, You know Brady that was the worst lie you had yet. I'll hitch a ride with Jo," Sam said and Brady eyed Tenes before heading off. Jo smiled," So you know Sphinx?"  
Sam nodded," by anouther name but yeah, met her last year at a coffee shop."  
"Must have been when Loki was in town with his kid, Hermoine," Jessica added. Sphinx nodded," It was. Speaking of Hermoine, say Sam aren't you in pre-law?"  
"Umm yeah. Why?"  
"Got a question for ya, would you mind helping me and a few others out, They live in England, part of the Supernatural community and all but, it's more of a custody thing."  
"I can try," Sam answered. Sphinx smiled before telling him the situation. Once Sam heard the situation he said," Well Until this Black fellow got his mind back where Harry is right now might be the best place for him. Might still be, this Crowley fella can just adopt him can't he?"  
"Well, No. See Black wants to marry this guy and... actually you are a genius, Sam. Maby Crowley can't but I know someone who can. I hope you manage to get your degree, Sam. You defiantly deserve it," Sphinx said as she slipped a beanie on and she and Nixi got into a blue car. Jo, Jessica and Sam got into a truck and headed back to the dorms.

* * *

  
In Hell, the demon who had hitch-hiked Brady's body, therefore, was now Brady ran to Azileal and said," Sir... we have a problem."  
"What is it?"  
"The Pagans sir, Sphinx and Loki... they've marked Lucifer's Vessel."  
The prince of hell twitched and glared as he asked, "WHaT? Do YoU MEaN MARKED?"  
"I mean... Jessica Moore? She's pledged her self to Sphinx's church and is in a relationship with Jo Harvell, while I looked at Sammul's soul. It's been pledged to Loki since last year," Brady explained. Azalea looked at him and asked," it's void, then. It doesn't matter in the long run."  
"On the Contrary, it douse," Hustair said walking in with Belzzablub. The Lord of Hell spoke," Ze's afraid that duez to the treaty Lord Satan hadz made with the paganz Samual's destiny haz changed."  
It was then that a blinding light appeared and Tenebris stood," Actually it was just set right, Heya Belz, Hastir, Azealz. Funny how some thousand years can change some things isn't? Lu's up top already Lilith and the Princes are planning on unleashing that creature from the cage and... no one cares, do they? You all know of course you do, Ugh."  
She snapped at that the whole day's memory was fixed to the way they wanted the day to go and she disappeared back to Nixi's flat in London. Nixi looked at her and asked," So?"  
"So this leads to one of three things... Number one, I convince Sirius Black to let me adopt him, Two Fenrir adopts him or Three, we place Remus as his caregiver until he's stable."  
"Tenes... not what I was asking," Nixi said as she handed the angel some tea. Tenebris nodded," I know... every in Hell knows, the just don't care. They should leave Jessica and Sam alone though, memory fix."  
"Only you would do that..."


End file.
